


Yut lung & Eiji Okumura one shots

by acpendra, Sparkle 94 (acpendra)



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, mostly set in the 80's but with a few anime elements like Yut Lung's outfits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acpendra/pseuds/acpendra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/acpendra/pseuds/Sparkle%2094
Summary: Yut Lung gets rid of the Mafia's ghosts and he may of met his match in a pesky ghost called Eiji who's non too pleased by his and his boyfriends murders.
Relationships: Lee Yut-Lung & Okumura Eiji, Lee Yut-Lung/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. medium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yut Lung gets rid of the Mafia's ghosts and he may of met his match in a pesky ghost called Eiji who's non too pleased by his and his boyfriends murders.

Medium 

“ Do you find the meal to your satisfaction?” Eduardo L Fox asks with one of his creepy smiles. 

Yut Lung smiles to hide his revulsion. Due to his pretty face he’s used to men looking at him like a piece of meat, they want to sink their teeth into. Fox looks like he wants to carve Yut up first, before enjoying his meal by ripping off bits of him with his teeth.  
He may have thought about slitting his own wrists from time to time or fantasized about being taken out by one bullet from a well trained cherished long time enemy. When he’s feeling particularly lonely he dies in their arms.

However Fox is the type of person even Wang Lung would not add to Yut’s client list due to him utterly destroying the merchandise. Yet his brother has no problem sending him out to Fox’s manor alone to deal with his problem with only the Lee family name for protection Yut thinks dryly. Then again knowing his brother’s ego he probably does think their name is some mystical good luck charm. 

He’s almost grateful when the tablecloth decides fly off the table, or rather the transparent boy with short black hair and a round baby face makes it. 

“ I believe our resident paranormal entity is at it again” Fox observes ducking the expensive dishes the ghost throws at him, he catches one of the plates with one hand. 

Yut Lung who’s hurled more then his fair share of breakable objects while in a frustrated mood can relate, but he has a job to do. 

“ If you’ll please stay off of the estate today, i need a quiet environment,” Yut Lung smiles gently.

Fox is looking at him in a far too calculating manner, but he nods. The moment his car drives off. Yut Lung dials the Lee family limo driver.

“ Your brothers said i cann’t pick you up until tomorrow at 6;00” Wu protests.

“ By the time you get there, he’ll have stuffed and mounted me on the wall next to the endangered Rhino he’s so proud to have brought down!” Yut snaps. “ Show up, or i’ll make your life very inconvenient” then he hangs up after a  
“ Of course Young Master Lee” 

The ghost boy frowns “ You shouldn’t talk to people like that” he says. 

“ Your lecturing me on etiquette?” Yut Lung motions to the mess of the dinning room.

“ You can hear me?” The ghost looks surprised. 

“ Its a curse i was born with” Yut Lung replies. 

The ghost looks embarrassed “ Sorry……..you don’t know how hard it is watching your own murderer, i'm Eiji okumura” 

“ How did you come to associate with Fox in the first place?” Yut asked him 

“ I was looking for my boyfriend Ash Lynx, he disappeared. Everyone said he ran away but he wouldn’t go without saying goodbye to me.” 

“ Criminal record?” Yut Lung asked 

“ He’s not a bad person, he’s just had it rough. He’s been in and out of foster homes for most of his life” Eiji defended him. 

“ Fox saw a boy with a history of problems who no one would miss and laid a trap” Yut Lung put the clues together. 

“ I was so stupid…..i thought maybe he could help me look for Ash” Eiji looks like he’s on the verge of tears. 

“ Will anyone come looking for you?” Yut asks. 

“ I’m an exchange student, fairly new to the university, i’ll be months before they realize” Eiji replied. 

I suspected as much and you want revenge. You need to put it out of your mind.” Yut Lung says sweetly. 

“ Its more complicated then that..” 

“ The powerful crush the weak. There’s no helping it, its the way things are in our world” Yut Lung continues. 

“ Your wrong!” Eiji cries out. 

“ You had a much better childhood then i. I’d hate you if we met under different circumstances it seems you were too sheltered. It brought you to a bad end” Yut Lung continues.

“Eiji continues to be speechless, his eyes look haunted. Yut feels a bit of unwanted softness, he thought he’d long since stamped out. The boys' last minutes with Fox had probably been hellish.

Yut’s hoping he can convince the sprite to leave. He never enjoys doing the cleansings. But what else can he do? The only reason he’s even alive is because his brothers realized there's profit to be made from his talent.

“ I’ll be easier for everyone to just move on” Yut Lung adds. 

“ I’m sorry, i cann’t '' Eiji says firmly. 

“ Cann’t be helped but i warn you this next part will be rather unpleasant” now that Eiji was properly warned now its time to finish this…

Yut Lung walks though the house with sage. 

“ What is that for?” Eiji asked him sounding interested

“ Your so irritating!” Yut complains 

“ Oh i’m sorry, i know its been hard for you watching someone cut up and dissolve your body” Eiji sasses.

“ A mouse like you can never guilt a cold blooded snake” Yut Lung retorts as he lights the herbs. Within minutes Eiji starts to cough over and over “ What?” he starts hacking and wheezing. 

Yut Lung waits. Soon the smell will send this sprite running to the safety of the afterlife, but Eiji continues to cough and endure until its almost noon. Its not the first time Yut Lung had had sage fail him, but with such a wimpy looking sprite its a bit unusual. 

“ Your just making this harder for yourself” Yut Lung informs him...

Yut Lung throws salt at him “ What that supposed to ah what’s happening” the salt starts to glow and its mystical energy starts to drag the young ghost toward the doorway.  
Yut lung smiles in satisfaction just before Eiji latches onto the chandelier and holds on tightly as half the parlor goes flying out the door instead.  
Yut half winces, his brothers are not going to be happy covering damage costs, he can already feel the welts on his skin. Eiji opens his eye with his finger and sticks out his tongue that does it…

Yut Lung furiously marches around the house putting up every religious symbol he can find in his bag, a Cross, Star of David, Hindu symbols, saint candles, Wicca, and Celtic including a gold Buddha and he even adds a few Hoodoo symbols just in case.

“ Your certainly prepared” Eiji comments, sounding almost impressed.

“ Crosses don’t work for every Ghost” Yut Lung comments pulling a script from his bag. He'll start with the most common text and work his way down the list.  
He clears his throat and breaks into a classic latin chant he hears laughter and looks over to see Eiji howling. 

“ So irritating” Yut repeats tightly Then continues “ AYE HAMVEH RI GUL LEEBUL” he repeats it over and over again then Eiji’s form starts to look blurrier. Yut smiles sharply then repeats the chat. 

“ Ash LYnx, Ash Lynx, Ash Lynx!” Eiji shouts back his form stops flickering. Yut lung chants louder teeth gritted and Eiji takes up his own chant again and again. The two of them go back and forth …

“ ghost you have to leave now. There is nothing more for you here. You are bothering the living. Move forth into the afterlife” Yut Lung says tiredly from his slumped position on the couch. 

“ Fuck off!” Eiji retorts 

“ I didn’t really think, that would work” Yut glares at him before opening the large wine bottle he’s obtained from Fox’s liquor cabinet. 

“ You seem a little too young to be drinking” Eiji observes. 

“ You seem too young to be dead” Yut snarks taking a swig. 

“ How old are you anyway i’m guessing about eighteen” The ghost says.

“ Sixteen going on sixty” Yut Lung takes another swig.

“ Why are you trying to get rid of me?” Eiji asks him 

“ The mafia, gang members, and those of the criminal underworld are often haunted by ghosts, I get rid of them repeatedly” Yut Lung states. 

“ So what happens now?” Eiji asked Yut throws the Buddha statue at him. 

“ what happens now is i have to go to my brothers AND EXPLAIN WHY FOX IS UNHAPPY” Yut lung screamed. 

“ Or you could help me” Eiji tries 

“ Well, i suppose it can't be helped” Yut throws himself against the back of the coach, the very picture of defeat. 

“ So you’ll help me bring Fox to justice?” Eiji asks 

“ If it'll get you to go away”... 

“ We have to dig up my bones?” Eiji exclaimed

“ If i can show them to the police an autopsy will be enough to help convict Fox” Yut Lung says smoothly brandishing the shovel he retrieved from Fox’s garden shed. “ Do you know where he buried your remains?”

Eiji nodded and Yut followed him to the place he began digging as fast as he could and soon he uncovered bones and clothing?  
“ Is this really what you wore? An orange jacket?” Yut says with bewilderment.

“ You shouldn’t pick on the dead…….what are you doing.” Yut Lung who had lit a match ignored him and lit Eiji’s remains on fire. His form flickers  
“ I ghost cann’t stay bound to this earth if its body is completely gone” Yut explained. 

Eiji fought as his form grew fainter and fainter “ Why are you like this?” he whispered brokenly before vanishing completely Yut stamped out the fire trying to ignore the guilt that was twisting his insides. 

“ We didn’t have a chance anyway you naive idolt” Yut said with a resigned bitterness.  
Then he checked his watch, realizing how late it was he called the limo driver “ Wu where are you……”  
“Wu’s not here ” It was Colonel Fox’s voice.

“ I apologize for not listening , i just had to watch you work. You truly are a gifted medium.” Yut lung felt his skin crawl; he had never left the estate.

“ You have nothing to gain from my demise but the wraith of the Lee family” Yut reminds him 

“ I don’t want to kill you” There’s a pause and then he hears Fox say right behind him “ I just want to make you submit” Yut feels something clamp over his mouth then blacks out completely…

“ Hey wake up!” Yut lung groaned eyes fluttering open as they handed on Fox. He struggled only to find his hands and feet were tied.

“ Thank you for getting rid of that pesky ghost. He was always ruining my fun” Fox taunted. 

“ Eiji didn’t want revenge, he wanted to protect others from you” Yut Lung realized.

“ Eiji was no fun, i killed him quickly didn’t even touch him. I prefer the ones like you and Ash. You create these hard shells that are fun to chip away at” Fox took out a switch blade and sliced though Yut’s shirt 

“ Such flawless skin, that’ll be the first thing i ruin” Fox grins savagely.

Yut lung fights a visible shutter. The colonel gets up and walks over to a table full of sharp objects. “ For your good work i’ll let you choose”

While Yut actually is contemplating choosing the most painful one to get it out of the way or at least the thing that might accidentally kill him, he see’s a flicker of something could it be? The pale figure gets closer and closer and yes it is Eiji.  
Yut keeps his expressionless so  
Fox doesn’t notice. 

“ Choose boy, i haven’t got all day” 

“ Could you please explain what each one does?” Yut asked sweetly. Eiji is focusing his energy on a lamp on the side table of Fox’s bedroom.

“ Very well hell confinement” Fox picks up a pair handcuffs and shackles linked to a steel rod. “ this presses against a prisoner's back and makes it near impossible to walk sit or use the toilet, or feed themselves” The lamp picks itself up.

“ And this” Yut Lung needs to keep him distracted. 

“ A cat o nine tail” Fox cracks a nasty looking whip. Then the lamp smacks him in the forehead sending him crashing to the ground. 

“ I really hate that guy” Eiji said looking disgusted. 

“ Why didn’t you go toward the light?” Yut Lung asked him 

“ Maybe i was concerned for the devious sixteen year old hired by my killer” Eiji retorted. 

“ I’ve been looking after myself since age four” Yut sneers. 

“ And made smart life choices that have not lead to you being tied up in the basement of a creepy old man” Eiji says cheekily.

“ You did the exact same thing!” Yut huffs. 

“ Yes but the young must learn from their elders' mistakes,” Eiji nodded wisely. Then he closed his eyes and the ropes around Yut’s wrists fell away...

Yut lung and Eiji are sitting in the taxie cab while Yut lungs oldest brother screams at him over the phone so loudly even the driver is giving him pity filled looks. Yut decides he is most certainly not tipping him.  
Hua Lung takes over " Honestly i always knew Fox was a twisted pervert" Hau Lung said. " I have a sense for bad character" he brags. 

" Of course your not that sort of person" Yut cann't resist but he keeps his tone light.

" I'ts natural i'd be drawn to the most beautiful of my own kind." Hua Lung flirts " You've away too long, Yut when are you coming home?" 

" After what happened with Fox, i don't think i can take more stress" Yut Lung puts on his please protect me voice. " Can you calm our eldest brother down, please big brother Hau" he adds a touch of fragility to his tone. Hua agrees and Yut lung ends the conversation. 

" Um that was your brother" Eiji said akwardly.

" Never mind him, so lets talk about how to bring down Fox" Yut lung brings up. 

" You really mean it?" Eiji asks him brightly

" He's after me too now it would be stupid not to take care of him" Yut Lung replies stiffly. 

" Of course forgive me your highness for thinking you'd ever spare us poor departed souls any thought" Eiji snarks. 

" I hate you" Yut Lung says firmly. 

" No you don't your just scared to let people in" his face turns sad " Ash was the same way" he said quietly. 

" I'm sorry about Ash Lynx" Yut says sincerly. " i wasn't even nice to you. but you gave an afterlife with him up to save me from Fox, why?" 

" Its not about deserving, besides with your sour demeanor you need a goofy ghost sidekick!" Eiji grinned. " i'll see Ash again someday" he adds with a soft smile. 

" Brace yourself tonight we're ascending into Hell " Yut Lung says grimly as the Lee manor comes into view. 

" You know Yut cann't wait to meet those charming brothers of yours" the ghost is wearing a grin with too many teeth. 

Yut lung laughs maybe he can get used to the ghost called Eiji after all.


	2. Arranged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Eiji wishes he was married to his faithful Knight Ash Lynx instead he's stuck with temperamental consort Prince Yut Lung who refuses to even share his bed.

Yut lung Lee threw a vase not quite in the direction of King Eiji. While this would have freaked him out in the past, He’d gotten used to his prince consorts fits. 

“ Oh i’m sorry would the Chinese forgive the stupid Japanese” Eiji said sarcastically. 

“ You're so irritating!” Yut Lung replies, eyes narrowing. 

“ And your a bully!” Eiji retorts He's always been the kind of person who was raised to be kind and respectful to everyone but something about Yut Lung makes him the exception to the rule. 

“ Ash Lynx again” Yut Lung replied 

“ Are you jealous?” Eiji asked incredulously 

“ He’s Golzine’s adopted son ” Yut Lung explains. 

“ Not everyone’s like you Yut” Eiji sighed. 

“ You're right most of the leeches at Court wish they had half my beauty” Yut’s tone becomes softer and more sensual. Eiji gulps despite how much he dislikes the other boy. There’s no denying his younger consort is very beautiful and he’d be lying if he hadn’t thought about the wedding night he could of had. 

“ and its all yours now is it not you highness?” Yut Lung asks innocently “ So why do you need some second rate knight?” he coaxes, he’s practically in Eiji’s lap. 

Eiji isn’t stupid though he recognized an offer with strings attached when he saw one. 

“ Your telling me you’ll do your marital duty if I give up Ash” Eiji realizes. 

“ I’ll even stop throwing out the fertility potion laced tea your servants keep giveing me.”

Eiji frowns “ Your really scared for me, huh?” 

“ Don’t get the wrong idea,if you died i might end up in the hands of someone worse” Yut retorted. 

Eiji smiles that was almost a compliment, maybe he’s making some progress. 

“ If i die in childbirth i’ll come back and strangle you with my hair” Yut Lung promises.  
Eiji laughs and strokes the other boys long black locks, Yut looks stunned for a moment as if he’s not sure what to make of the gesture. Then he pulls away from Eiji as if burned.  
“ You’ll think about my offer”......

“ Ash, no” Eiji says 

“ I’ll be quick” Ash promises 

“ Talking about killing my prince consort is treason” Eiji reminds him. 

“ If your worried about the Lee family, i’ll protect you” Ash said sincerely. 

“ I don’t want to be the kind of King my Father was.” Eiji explained with frustration the late King hadn’t been a tyrant exactly just kind of self indulgent and quick to murder any potential threats he made his mother rather unhappy by doing things like killing her favorite cousin. 

“ I love how big your heart is” Ash took his hand and knelt “ I’ll ease the burden as much as i’m able” he promises 

“ I need to stop seeing you for a while, just until Prince Yut is carrying my heir” Eiji added hating himself for this. 

“ I don’t like the thought of him touching you!” Ash growls 

“ I’ll be the one doing the touching,” Eiji pointed out. 

“I don’t like you touching anyone but me either” The Knight retorts. 

“ if i had a choice you’d of been the one, i exchanged vows with” said the King sadly. 

“ I’d make a shitty consort, i’d strangle half your advisers” Ash snorted. 

“ You say that like its a bad thing” Eiji says slyly the two of them look at each other and laugh. 

“ If its really what you have to do for the good of the kingdom” Ash said with great reluctance. 

“ I’d like to at least be on good terms with him,or at least not have to make Yut Lung attend banquet hall meals” 

“ He really sends for meals?” Ash asked

“ He really hates me” Eiji said sadly...

“ So should i have champagne brought up?” Eiji asks awkwardly 

“ That’s not necessary” Yut drops the thin robe he has on, Eiji turns red. Yut climbs into his lap and enough kisses are exchanged to get Eiji in the mood, and lead him into the bed Eiji puts his mouth to his neck.  
“ Is that really necessary?” Yut asks 

“ I want you to enjoy yourself” Eiji states.

“ If its what you want” Yut says listlessly.

Eiji frowns “ This is about what you want” he replies. 

Yut Lung’s body starts to shake and it takes Eiji a moment to realize he’s laughing. 

“ what’s so funny?” he asks 

Yut Lung smile is sweet but his eyes are cold “ This is about securing my future. Otherwise, i’d never allow you to alter my body to your liking.” 

“ That’s... not!” Eiji stamered

“ Is it not? You couldn’t just marry a woman to secure your line. Instead you had your best magician’s come up with that vile potion. You had to have what you wanted” Yut unbraided his long black hair before going in for the kill “ Or rather a stand in for who you really wanted” he adds. 

“ No i……” Yut Lung puts a finger to Eiji’s lips. 

“ I should thank you, your conceited need for an heir from the body of someone who vaguely reminded you of Ash. Gave me the means to escape my family circumstances.” 

“ Why are you so cruel” Eiji asked softly 

“ I ‘m cruel! You paid my brothers for use of me. Then act like your better then everyone who paid the same price!” Yut hands clench and for a moment Eiji thinks he’s going to wrap them around his neck.  
“ i know you didn’t really give your knight up, i’ll allow it. You can have him, but i want things too, The Lee Kingdom burned to the ground.” 

“ but their your family” Eiji gasps 

“ You really don’t pay attention do you? Half the courtiers smile to your face and plot behind your back. They do whatever they want and you don’t even notice” Yut Lung looks deeply accusing. 

“ The death of Lord Marvin” Eiji realizes quietly. 

“ Do you think I spend all day brushing my hair in front of the mirror?” Yut Lung asks “ What’s with the frightened look? I simply dirty my hands so you don’t have to like Ash” 

“ Your not Ash!” Eiji spits 

“ No unlike him, i don’t play into your delusions about how the world works” he lay back “ Some people in this world possess malice pure and simple” Yut Lung looks at Eiji expectantly as if to say get on with it. 

Eiji climbs up off of him “ That’s how you really feel huh?” he says dully. He turns toward the door to their chambers  
“ What are you waiting for? Do you want me to beg?” Yut Lung snaps 

Eiji leaves the room and closes the door behind him his eyes starting to water only one thought echoing through his mind as he races down the castle hallways 

“ Ash, Ash” He knocks on the door to his chambers, the door swings open. 

“ Eiji, what's wrong?” The King falls into his arms sobbing…

Eiji spills out the entire story about that night 

“ I really want to strangle that brat for making you cry!” Ash growls then he sighs “ But i understand how he feels” the blond admitted reluctantly. 

“ I didn’t mean to make him feel that way. He’s right, i was selfish” Eiji admitted guiltily.

“ He’s also letting jealousy and fear dictate his feelings” Ash pointed out. “ He has no right to bully you” 

“ I just want things to be ok between us” Eiji admitted. 

“ Maybe you could make a gesture to show your sorry” Ash offered. 

“ The only thing he wants is for me to conquer his own Kingdom. I cann’t go along with an insane idea like that!” Eiji exclaimed 

“ Its not like the Lee’s don’t deserve it” Ash pointed out “ I’m well acquainted with that family.” he adds darkly at Eiji’s questioning look. 

“ Why cann’t i be attracted to boys who’d be happy with jewels ” Eiji complains. 

“ Because you like your pretty things with an edge” Ash smirks. 

“ Forget edge, Yut Lung is a sharpened blade” Eiji groans…

The next morning Eiji sits awkwardly at the breakfast table. Yut Lung is sandwiched between him and Lord Dino Golzine Ash’s adopted father and one of his advisers. Eiji notices the stiff smile on his face as Dino gets uncomfortably close. Some of the other courtier’s seem amused by the sight. 

They do whatever they want and you don’t even notice.

“ I heard his majesty plucked your petals last night” Goldzine says smoothly. 

“ Your only asking out of concern for affairs of state” Yut says sweetly. 

“ As i’ve said before, a boy from a well to do family should have people looking after him” Dino curls a hand around Yut’s shoulder. “ Especially in such a dangerous position” 

Yut smiles “ thank you for your concern” Golzine’s grip tightens.  
Eiji clears his throat loudly “ Excuse me” he says politely. 

“ Your Majesty?” There’s a hint of mockery in Golzine’s tone and he doesn’t take his hand off of Yut. 

That’s when it hits him Eiji has never enforced the rules and his attitude toward his own consort has caused him to be seen as fair game. 

“ If you don’t take your hand off my prince, i’ll have it removed” Eiji says coldly. Dino and the Courtiers laugh merrily but Eiji’s expression doesn’t change “ That’s an order” he says. 

The entire great hall falls silent then Golzine drops his hand from Yut Lung’s shoulder. 

“ Same goes for all you shitty people” Eiji says loudly. Yut Lung gets up “ Please excuse me your majesty, i feel quite ill and wish to retire” then he turns and hurries from the Great Hall. Eiji hurries after him and follows him out into the palace gardens. 

The other boy takes out a vile of what is clearly a fertility potion grimacing with disgust he opens the top.  
“ You don’t have to take that, if you don’t want to” Eiji states. 

“ That’s my only value to you” Yut says coldly “ You want my cursed Lee blood in the veins of your child!” he laughs wildly. 

“ it was wrong for me to value you for your blood. It was wrong for me to try and alter your body to that of a women just because of your appearance. It was shitty for me to choose you because you reminded me of the person i couldn’t have” Eiji bursts out. “ i’m sorry for being such a oblivious idolt." 

“ You are an oblivious idolt” Yut Lung says quietly. “ Your the kind of oblivious idolt who’d let your Consort laugh at you and pull away on your wedding night. The kind of moron who’d let said wine sodden Consort cling to him weeping before carrying him back to his chambers and tucking him into bed. The same idolt who fell in love with a common knight because he was captivated by his smile” 

“ You could just say i love you” Eiji said with a roll of his eyes. 

“ I’m not sure, i do” Yut Lung says bluntly. " I hate you a lot" 

" Sometimes i hate you too" Eiji admitted " i don't want us to be unhappy like my parents, cann't we try to get along?" 

" What about the heir?" Yut asked 

" I've got tons of cousins to choose from or we could adopt from one of the noble families" Eiji says to his surprise, Yut Lung hugs him.  
Eiji smiles.  
" But you have to try and get along with Ash, alright"

" I don't hate Lynx i just don't trust him" Yut Lung admitted

" And your jealous" Eiji chides  
" fine its not the hardest thing i've ever had to do" Yut Lung agrees  
...

" So you and him made up?" Ash asked Eiji casually in between kisses, he threw open the door to Ash's chambers. Only to be greeted by the gruesome sight of the dead body of Dino Golzine liquid leaking from the corner of his mouth along with other courtiers Ash wasn't fond of, all three of them were tied with lace ribbons and it looked like someone had stabbed the bodies after the deed. 

" Not again!" Eiji sighed deeply as he wiped the mouths of the dead men with a hanker chief and throwing it into the fire. 

" Sometimes Eiji i think you brought home a cat instead of a Prince consort" Ash replied grinning, Eiji threw a pillow at him, then the two of set about deciding how to make this one look like an accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to cut out the fertility portion because it felt tacky but it played into of Yut's insecurities about blood personal agency so it stayed.
> 
> The interesting thing about Eiji in cannon is he has traits that could be flaws in certain situations but they never seem to cause problems for him. His naivety, fixed way of thinking and insecurities are all there but don't seem to go anywhere. 
> 
> One of my favorite things about Yut and Eiji's dynamic in cannon is the challenge to each other's world view. Both of them are used to having their views affirmed by others whether its intentional or not. So it was quite fun to play around with that idea. 
> 
> I get the impression Eiji's parents didn't a happy marriage since Eiji's mom flirted with other men after her husband fell ill perhaps more in the Fly Boy in the sky spin off. 
> 
> As for Yut Lung and Eiji i don't know whats going on between them weirdly enough. I know Eiji loves Ash and i can see him as physically attracted to Yut because he's an eighteen year old boy with hormones, but i did get the impression there might be something more but i kind of left it up in the air. I guess you guys decide.


	3. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji is revisited by an old enemy again but a lot has changed.

“ Now the truth of the nature of the last of the Lee family lies before all of New York” Yut lung might of smiled but its hard to tell due to how slashed up his once full lips are.  
Horrible scarring mars both sides of his face making his flesh look like its melting off his bones.  
Eiji reels back, mouth twisted in horror  
he did this!  
Yut' laughs it sounds like broken glass being crushed under someone's foot. “ Its good work don’t you think?” 

“ Sing went against Ash for you!” Eiji can taste the anger of his own words. 

“ He’s angry at Ash. Why? i got what i asked for” Yut Lung sounds confused. 

“ Ash hurt you” Eiji says. 

Yut lung laughs for a long drawn out second then responds “ If you try to cage a mountain lion, its only natural you’ll be attacked” 

Eiji glances up at him curiosity causing him to risk the visual horror before him. 

“ I remember a time, when even you looked” Yut Lung muses. 

Eiji opens his mouth to deny it but yes even while hating him he had gazed loathing him all the more for his elegance. 

“ Ash looked too you know, but don’t worry the Linx only clawed me” Yut Lung says sardonically. Then a mountain lion jumps on him and slashes his back. Yut Lung staggers forward and Eiji catches him. 

Only to find himself falling onto a very familiar plush velvet bed, Eiji turns to see Yut Lung naked as the day he was born, Golzine leering at the both of them.

“ You thought this was normal of course?” the boys dark eyes are accusing 

Eiji flashes back to that night at Dino’s manor the memories he had desperately been trying to put of his mind came spilling forth. Dino’s wrinkled sweaty hands tying him to the lavish bed. And a naked boy putting on a red velvet robe. 

“ You cann’t be ok with this?” 

“ Its just how it is in our world” 

Yut Lung repeats the words as Eiji remembers them and the young man can feel his breath against his ear. 

Maybe he should have paid more attention but it had been easier not to think about the night that still haunted his nightmares with visions of the exact moment Ash’s bullet claimed the life of their friend Shorter Wong. Ever since his father’s liver failed, Eiji found it best not to dwell on unpleasant things. He didn’t want to become a burden to those around him by collapsing under the pressure. He needed to focus on helping Ash. 

“ Ash did this for you” Yut Lung says suddenly his flawless porcelain skin is covered with horrible burns Eiji jumps back and the boy starts laughing wildly 

“ Its never about me, i’m still the one hurt!” he laughs again bitterly, Eiji feels like a rabbit trapped in the coils of a cobra. 

Then the laughter transforms into sobs as Yut Lung lee crumples to the floor he turns to look up at Eiji  
“ I never got that bullet” then his neck makes a snapping sound and his head hangs at a horrible angle. 

then Eiji finds himself standing in a graveyard that looks an awful lot like the streets of New York.

Eiji wakes up screaming, his roomate rushes to his side “ Eiji what’s wrong, you had a bad dream” 

Eiji silently lets a tear fall down his cheek as he remembers the size of Sings casket in the aftermath of his fight with Ash.  
New York streets had run with the blood of China town. As an wise enemy had once said “You can’t pretend it was pretty. He did whatever it took to survive” Until now Eiji had never fully understood what that meant.  
He was tired of seeing the faces of dead boys every time he closed his eyes friend, enemy he was starting to see it didn't matter. They were all starting to blur together just a an array of accusing dead eyes and the constant mocking voice of a long dead snake who even when being eaten by maggots wouldn't leave Eiji in peace. Going to Japan with Ash seemed like a pipe dream, even when they won China Town, there would be another war. 

Saying goodbye to Ash was the hardest thing Eiji ever had to do in his life, but he just couldn't take it anymore. Ash wouldn't leave his world behind, they promised to keep in touch , Eiji feared one day Max, would call him to come to another funeral.

“ I’m fine Lao, go back to sleep” 

after Sing's death Eiji had managed to talk Lao out of going after Ash, to live for Sing, miraculously he'd gotten through to him. they had gone to Japan together. With a realization upon returning as to how universal child abuse, was Eiji had gone to collage and was now a social worker. The work was grueling but even protecting one child was worth it. 

Lao wrapped his arms around Eiji " Its ok, to want to be comforted" he reminds him with a kiss to the forehead. 

>Eiji fishes an old newspaper out from under his pillow. 

" There was nothing you could of done Eiji" Lao reminds him. 

" I didn't even try though, i was wrapped up in a glorious underdog fairy tale i didn't see the reality" Eiji admitted. 

" Kids killing kids" Lao says quietly with guilt ridden tones. 

Eiji gives him a light squeeze " Your not that person anymore" he assures him. 

" And you don't have to be perfect" Lao retorted " So stop obsessing about the past, alright" 

" Wow you actually sounded smart" Eiji teased. 

" Don't patronize me asshole" Lao chuckles then yawns " i've got to go in early " he adds. 

" I hope not to spend time with Mrs Aiko Tanaka " Eiji glowered 

" What am i supposed to do, i cann't say i have a boyfriend" Lao points out. " i could get fired" he reminds Eiji. 

" And you love your students , i still want to glue her fat flirty ass to her desk" Eiji admitted. 

" Your cute when your jealous" Lao remarked giving him a goodnight kiss, then he rolled over and started snoring. 

Eiji put the newspaper down the face of Yut Lung Lee stared at him, MAFIA HEIR FOUND TORTURED TO DEATH screamed the headline. 

He sighed turned off the lights and hoped that his own mind would give him a break for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for this i love Yut Lung and i'm not a fan of him dying, but this would not leave my dam mind. 
> 
> In the scene where Ash threatens to torture and kill Yut Lung if Blanca doesn't release the hostages. My dark little brain went but what would if Blanca cared a bit less and Ash did get to exact his horrific spite death. 
> 
> Crap would hit the fan since Yut is Sing's boss and both street code and his personal feelings means he wouldn't just call truce. Chinatown would fall to pieces and What was left of Sing's gang would possibly regroup and go to war with Ash's side or Ash would gun them down like he did Arthur's remaining gang members. Either way the fallout would be ugly. 
> 
> Also i think if Yut were to die he'd still have the biggest influence on Eiji being his introduction to the dark side of New York and him being tortured to death by Ash would give Eiji a whole new unpleasant perspective on Ash and his life style. 
> 
> The social worker was self indulgant but i seriously cann't believe Yoshidia cann't think of anything for Eiji to do as a career other then photography, dispite how much everyone yammers on about how he takes care of people.
> 
> Lao and Eiji are dating because i like them both and they deserve happiness and Lao is a good second in command who takes care of his brother/boss so i can see him as a very supportive romantic partner.


	4. Risk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dino Golzine finds out Yut Lung bailed Eiji out of prison and comes to collect him, Yut Lung refuses to hand him over.

Warnings this one is fairly graphic Dino Golzine is a perverted creep like in cannon who hurts Yut Lung and Eiji very badly. Also there are mentions of STD's and hints of the Aid's crisis. 

Yut turns to the man who has his nail pressed against the condom. And wonders why idolts like this are allowed to waste good air. He smiles gently 

“ Your quite a brave man everyone around you is dropping like flies but your still willing to risk being caressed by the hand of death to taste fully of a fleeting pleasure” 

The moron quickly withdraws his hand and places the protection on properly Yut Lung feeling satisfied proceeds to finish the man off unfortunately not in the way he would of liked…

Later after he’s scrubbed every inch of his skin three times to remove the stench of middle aged man. He arranges another appointment with his private doctor. Even since he caught that case of syphilis, luckily in its early stages, his checkups are far more frequent. 

Wang Lung had not been happy but with Hau Lung on his side he had at least been allowed to receive treatment. If it had been more severe, well he’d witnessed his brothers other whores disregarded for less. In fact his brothers found another disposable piece to blame for the spread of the cases that soon popped up. A messy undignified death accompanied by an apology from the Lee family. 

Yut Lung felt guilt claw at him not for getting his clients sick, he hated everyone of them with their harsh, gluttonous hands and the demeaning and often racist bile that often came out of their mouths. The idolic phrases he was supposed to utter and play along with their fantasies that they were anything more than disgusting individuals who paid to paw at his body. 

That boy though being shot in Yut’s place because he was a nobody, some poor runaway who was snatched and sold and came to a messy end so things could return to the status quo. He felt bad about him, he felt even worse, that he didn’t even know the name of his sacrificial lamb. 

Even with protection Yut knows its a matter of time before he gets sick if that happens, he’ll lose his chance at revenge completely. He knocked from his thoughts by the ring of the phone he answered. 

“ Big brother Wang?” 

“ Dino Golzine, one of our partners, has a little assignment for you” The rest as they say is history…

Yut Lung watches Eiji Okumura dragged before him roughly 

“ This is the sixth time you’ve tried to escape,” he said with annoyance. “ First, i was almost impressed now its just irritating” 

“ Hey stop!” Yut lung hears one of his subordinates say as papa Dino followed by his swarm of rough looking men push their way into his home. 

“ Minster Golzine, if you’d called ahead i’d have prepared a better welcome” Yut Lung slipped on his mask of docility. 

“ So you do have him, I suppose informing me slipped your mind” Golzine said cordially. “ No matter, take him” He orders his men. Yut Lung gives orders in Cantanese and Eiji is whisked behind his own team of deadly assailants. 

“ I was willing to let your youthful mistake slide” the Mafia don said. “ For the sake of our friendship” the threat in his voice is clear. 

Yut lung hesitates; he really doesn’t want to hand the Japanese boy over to Dino not only would it ruin his own plans to incite Ash into a further rage against him. The same small part of him that had dragged his feet about reviving Eiji from his doll like stupor had re awoken again.  
“ Ash is in a coma it could be months before he wakes” the lee heir points out. 

“ I’ll find ways to amuse myself” Dino’s pig like eyes land on a nervous Eiji. 

Dam it how to talk a horny pervert down is the one thing Yut Lung can never seem to accomplish.  
“ we never did finish our visit” Yut Lung says enticingly. Stupid Eiji the whole idea of killing his brothers was he didn’t have to bed old men. 

“ as i recall i was about to enjoy you both” Dino remarks. 

“ he spoils everything” Yut Lung pouted “ It would be more fun without him” Then Golzine grabbed and put a gun to his head. Every one of his people drew a weapon. 

“ Give me the Japanese boy” Dino threatened this was not good…

Goldzine gets to waltz out with Eiji who’s hog tied by his men and thrown into the trunk of his car, Yut Lung is pushed into his lap Dino smirks 

“ I’m glad your men weren’t hasty, i’d hate to ruin a beautiful young body by making it cold” 

Yut lung sits quietly hiding his revulsion, he secretly burns with anger Golzine is going to die if he has to walk Ash though the front door himself until then he has to find some way to keep himself and the Japanese boy alive and healthy …

The two of them are thrown roughly into a cell. Eiji is actually hyperventilating its not a surprise the worst things have happened to him in this manor and under Goldzine’s care and Eiji’s not stupid about what the Mafia King pin wants from him. 

“ You need to calm down” Yut Lung says 

“ How….can….you ….be….c…..ca..l...m” The Japanese boy says. Yut Lung slaps him and he’d be lying to say it didn’t feel good or that he hadn’t wanted an excuse. 

“ You….hit me” Eiji sounded shocked. 

“ You need to pull yourself together, Ash is not coming to rescue you anytime soon. You need to prepare for the worst” Yut Lung informs him. 

“ The worst meaning Golzine’s winer!” Eiji exclaimed 

“ Poor excuse that it is” Yut Lung retorted. 

“ Eiji laughed “ How do you even prepare for that?” 

Yut Lung looks at him “ Don’t struggle at all” 

Then Dino’s show up…

They end up in the same position as that night at the manor except Yut Lung is now also tied to the bed. 

“ I think i’ll have a taste of Japanese cat first” Dino says Eiji automatically starts struggling and forgets everything Yut Lung tells him time to run interference. 

“ Let me calm him down first,” the younger boy suggests. 

“ No need, I like a bit of a fight” Dino responds. 

“ if you tear him, his wounds could get infected, he’ll die then you’ll have no leverage over Ash” Yut Lung reminds him. “ Besides think how angry Ash will be when he hears, you took his lover to Heaven rather than Hell” he coaxes. 

“ Pity you went against me” Dino comments. 

Yut Lung is untied and he slides over to Eiji switching to Japanese “ You need to relax” he keeps his tone soothing while rubbing the older boys shoulders lightly he doesn’t know comfort but he knows how to calm one of his nervous virginal clients. 

You expect me to just take it!” Eiji’s eyes widen. 

“ Dino will have his way with you, how hurt you get depends on how much you fight” Yut Lung says. 

“ Hurt!” Eiji gasped 

“ I’m not getting Dino off, to receive ointment for your wounds” The younger boy says sharply. “ Do what he tells you and i’ll minimize the damage” 

“ I cann’t sorry” Eiji says tearfully.

“ Do it for Ash you want to stay strong for him don’t you?” Yut Lung coaxes. That does the trick, Eiji’s eyes light with a fierce fire. 

“ He’s all yours” Yut Lung moves back a bit and Dino pounces on Eiji like a hungry vulture but Yut at least manages to convince the man that Ash’s lover is to be prepped and prepared kissed and caressed. There will still be guilt afterwards and shame he cann’t do anything about that but it could of been worse. Dino even used protection.  
Its certainly nicer than his first time on his tenth birthday with his own…….no Yut wasn’t going to think about that now the cries of pleasure had stopped. 

“ i still want to tear something apart” Dino grabs Yut lung’s arm roughly and strips him he hears a sharp embarrassed gasp and he turns to see Eiji’s lower body reacting to his nakedness. He shoots the older boy a murderous glare. then Dino slams him against the wall...

Yut Lung lays on the bed, shaking gritting his teeth against the agony of his lower body, its never consensual but he hasn’t been used that brutally in a long time he touches the fresh bruising on his throat with his left hand. He hears loud shaking, he looks out of the corner of his eye, Eiji looks traumatized and Dino looks smug. 

Just a sick dam powerplay Dino couldn’t touch Eiji for practical reasons but he could mentally scar him by showing just what happened to those who crossed him. Dino leans over and caresses Yut lung in a slow possessive way that makes him shiver with revulsion.

“ Your right, that was more enjoyable,” He grins horribly…

Eiji is lead wide eyed back to his cell by Dino’s guards he’s limping a bit, Yut has to be carried back to his cell in the most humiliating way possible and the man doing it purposely has his hand on Yut’s back side both him and Eiji receive jeers, whistles and catcalls from Dino’s men. 

“ looks like the Japanese cat got debased”  
“ chink whore”  
“A little sore there princess?”  
“ meow meow!” 

At least the disgusting creatures get bored after a while and go away to go torment someone else. Eiji breaks down into complete and utter tears. 

“ What are you crying for?” Yut Lung roared, everything hurts all because he tried to make things easier for the Japanese boy who he should of just handed to Dino in the first place so why the hell didn’t he? 

“ I’m…...sorry…...you …...gothurtcauseof me” Eiji sobs. 

Yut Lung was shocked “ What?” he asked quietly. 

“ You hurt because i didn’t listen” Eiji repeats once he calms down. “ And i betrayed Ash…..i ..i liked it” the older boy whispered with shame. 

Yut Lung sighs did no one teach him anything? “ You didn’t betray Ash bodies just react like that sometimes, its natural” 

“ Yours didn’t” Eiji pointed out 

“ Dino hurt me too much for it to feel good” Yut Lung explained. 

. “ As for me getting hurt, it was bound to happen” 

“ There’s a lot i don’t know.” Eiji said quietly. 

“ We’ll talk tomorrow” Yut Lung winced but managed to curl up on his side…

“ What you can get sick from sex!” Eiji exclaimed 

“ If the other person is carrying diseases” Yut Lung said casually “ Here, lots of people have died from something called HIV” he says casually. 

“ HIV” Eiji repeats in wonder. 

“ That’s why, we have to be careful and make sure Golzine takes care of you, for when Ash wakes up” The younger boy explained. 

“ what about you?” Eiji asks 

“ Dino gets tired of his pets quickly. Ash is the only one who was able to hold his attention. We won’t have to play with him for long” Yut Lung reassures him. 

“ Fucking great!” Eiji mutters. “ Don’t look so shocked, i’m always like this. You just have a tendency to uh stun me into silence” the older boy admitted. 

“ You have a tendency to irritate me” Yut lung responded darkly. 

“ You make no sense you say you hate me, but you take care of me” Eiji pointed out. 

““ Don’t get the wrong idea, I loathe you, you're simply useful bait” Yut Lung argues. 

Dino leaves them alone for weeks, though they are brought hygienic products and a tub of water each day and a bucket to use. As well as Ointment which Yut Lung uses sparingly on them both. He makes Eiji turn around before he does anything like bathe, due to how often his body keeps embarrassing him.  
Which had caused Yut Lung to throw things at him more than once. Logically, he knows its useless getting angry at an eighteen year old male for being horny but he doesn’t appreciate being the cause of said reactions. It unnerves him being alone with someone who feels those desires. 

Soon the dread gives way to boredom and Eiji starts talking at him it turns out the older boy is quite the talker when uninterrupted and doesn’t take Yut’s silence as a hint. He talks about everything from school subjects, to pole vaulting competitions to happy childhood memories. All things from an unknown bright world Yut Lung has never known. 

“ Then everything changed when my father fell ill, pole vaulting was the only thing that made me feel free. Even that eventually made me feel trapped their was this guy…...i just couldn’t beat him. I started to feel useless, like i wasn’t the perfect son, athlete and worker. Everyone said I was.” Eiji admits. 

“ They had expectations that were simply too much for you” Yut lung observes. “ That’s why you ran away to New York” 

“ I got injured,” the older boy said quietly. 

“ You realized you were useless and weak” Yut Lung said with understanding. Every time he closed his eyes his own failure haunted him. 

“ Your hatred is unfair, I try so hard and you barely know me!” Eiji complained 

“ Since you've been liked your whole life, you think i should adore you too? That’s rather presumptuous of you” Yut Lung pointed out. 

Eiji fell silent “ What about your childhood? I’m picturing you running around in silk dippers poking the nanny with needles” he teases. 

“ In China we wear kāidāngku ” Yut Lung informed him “ Secondly i didn’t began using acupuncture needles until i had perfect control over my motor functions” he corrects. 

“ Oh I'm sorry for offending his royal highness” Eiji sasses. 

“ His royal highness didn’t have time to play like you, i mostly studied herbs and toxins, how to decipher secret documents” How to flirt with and please adults Yut Lung privately thinks how to read Wang lung’s moods, how to use Hua Lungs lust to wrap him around my finger. How to dodge a killer's bullet. 

“ You didn’t play as a kid?” Eiji sounds baffled … 

“ How the hell did you win!” Yut Lung had his hand curled into a fist, Eiji had his hand spread out  
“ Pa beats Guu” Eiji reminds him. 

“ How can something as flimsy as paper beat stone?” Yut Lung pouts. 

“ Not a gracious loser are you” Eiji laugh’s 

“ Lets go another round” Yut Lung presses. They do and soon Eiji is gaping at him. 

“ I merely learned to predict your moves” Yut Lung smiles with self satisfaction

“ I’d like to teach you Fukuwarai but we don’t have a blindfold” The younger boy looks thoughtful and tears a piece of his clothing off. 

“ Now we do” 

“ We still don’t have the face, you can chase me with the blindfold on!” Eiji realizes.  
“ Alright” Yut Lung ties it on its way more difficult then it sounds he realizes quickly. Yut Lung has been trained to move quickly and quietly, but he’s still relied on his sight. 

Eiji taunts him playfully and the Lee heir lunges only to just miss the other boy, but instead of feeling frustrated by his stumbling he feels lighter somehow. Yut Lung somehow trips falls and ends up on the floor. Eiji bursts out laughing and soon the younger boy joins him clutching his sides. 

“ You two certainly look like your having fun” said the voice of Dino Golzine. Yut Lung freezes he forgot the danger they were in. The King pin rips off his blindfold “ You should act your age more often it makes you cuter” Dino runs a finger over his lip. 

“ What do you want asshole” Eiji says shortly but Yut Lung can see his frightened eyes from here. 

“ Ash finally woke up, he’ll be delivered soon” The old man’s eyes take on his usual obsessive gleam“ Your game gave me a nice idea” Goldzine informs Eiji with a terrible grin…

Its not fair Yut Lung thinks knowing its a childish sentiment, as Dino blindfolds and leads him off somewhere. Its not about him, its not even about Eiji, it's about Dino and his desire to tame Ash, their just tools once the Kingpin has what he wants they’ll be disposed of. He hopes its with a bullet to the head and not something nastier. Not that he’s much better, Eiji was a tool to him as well, but he would have at least let the boy keep his dignity and not debased him. Yut Lung has his blind fold ripped off and gasps with horror. At least a hundred children shoved together into various cages in a room. Everyone of them blind folded some seem utterly terrified, some are crying and others seemed dead on the inside. 

“ All my recent merchandise from the past few years” Golzine admits. 

“ If Ash doesn’t give me Banana Fish, i’ll have to get rid of the evidence” Dino adds casually. Yut Lung feels a chill run through him. “ I’m afraid you are a witness,” he adds before grabbing the boy roughly by the hair. “ Though you can serve one final purpose” The Kingpin throws him on his knees before Eiji. 

“ A young man should get the experience of tasting a beautiful boy, don’t you agree?” Dino asks then it hits him. 

“ No!” Yut Lung bursts out in unison with Eiji before he can stop himself. 

“ That’s the most emotion you’ve shown this whole visit,” Dino said with amusement.

“ I’m not going to do that to Yut Lung!” Eiji protested. 

“ Why not you like boys with pretty faces, judging by how you like Ash and he’s an enemy. He was planning on killing you to anger Ash” Golzine reveals. 

“ I don’t care” Eiji argues stubbornly. 

Dino rips open the front of Yut Lung’s quiapo he struggles, even though he knows its useless. 

“ Look at the way your body’s reacting, you want to touch him” Dino coaxes 

“ No, i want to keep him safe like Ash” Eiji argued. Yut Lung is thrown what did he say? 

“ How dare you put this trash and Ash in the same category!” Dino throws Yut Lung to the ground and steps on one of his hands, he can feel the bones start to crack he cries out. 

“ Stop it!” Eiji pleads. 

“ Ash wouldn’t be whimpering on the floor” Golzine spat. “ I created the perfect heir, someone smart and strong enough to run the world. The Lee’s created another whore, pretty but disposable” he added coldly. 

Then Dino cries out in pain as a long string wraps itself around his shoulder nearly pulling it out of its socket. Yut Lung looks up to see Sing Soo Ling using his dragon fang, followed by his gang  
“ Killing my Cousin and degrading my boss you're asking for it!” the fourteen year old says darkly. Ash rushes past them and to Eiji  
“ Eiji are you ok?” There's real desperation mixed with relife.

“ Are you going to tell Ash about our night together?” Dino smirks.

“ You son of a!” Ash presses his gun to Dino Golzine’s head. 

“ See those cages my men have orders to fill them with gas, should i die” The Kingpin says. 

Ash growls and slams the butt of his gun into Golzine’s head knocking him out cold. 

“ Get those kids out of the cages, kill anyone who tries to stop you!” Sing orders his gang members. They head off but he stays “ Here” Sing drapes his jacket over Yut Lung to give him some dignity.

“ Get away from me!” Yut Lung pulls away and checks out his own hand regaining his composure its not broken just a bit sprained.

“ You think i’m just going to let you walk out of here?” Ash demands 

“ Ash! He helped me ok” Eiji interjects. 

“ This doesn’t change anything,” Yut Lung says bluntly. 

“ Yut lung?” Eiji is slapped away. 

“ It doesn’t!” he insists sharply. “ You brought transportation, I trust” he inquires of Sing cooly. 

He grins cheekily “ We wouldn’t rescue his highness without the horse drawn carriage” Sing teases. 

“ Keep it up and i’ll have you dragged behind the horses,” Yut Lung says without any real heat…

In the limbo Yut Lung sits with Sing and a small portion of the young boys who are silent. “ So you were with Dino” The gang leader asks 

“ Doesn’t matter our alliance is over” It wasn’t too big a loss. Golzine was the biggest but New York's underground still had many other unscrupulous players to aid his goals. So why did he feel like he was barely holding it together? 

“ Golzine is pretty brutal, are you sure you're....?” Sing trails off 

Yut Lung breaks down right there in the limbo sobbing harder, than even Eiji had back in the cell, harsh ugly shuddering sobs that burst forth.  
Then he feels a light touch he turns to see one of the kids has put their hand in Yut’s. He feels two more light touches and sees two of the bolder boys have placed their hands on his shoulders. There's a painful understanding in each pair of eyes. Then after a long moment Yut Lung hesitantly squeezes the hand clasped in his and doesn’t protest when two of the younger children use his shoulder as a head rest and this time he won’t hesitate to ask for their names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banana Fish Manga is supposed to be set in the eighties which means realistically Yut/Ash would of been forced to sell themselves during the aids crisis in New York at a time when America was not kind of prostitutes/homosexuals. So i thought it might be interesting to work this aspect into Yut's survival mindset. And i've read accounts their were clients dumb enough to try and break the condom on prostitutes they hired. 
> 
> Yut protecting Eiji is manga since he seemed hesitant to revive Eiji on his brothers orders suggesting even though he hated Eiji, he did not want to give him to Dino. Though even here he's protecting Eiji as an asset to use aginst Ash later on just going to extremes to do so. i made Eiji more panicky then cannon but he's been brought back to the place he was nearly raped and watched Shorter die there is just no way he's going to be calm. 
> 
> I hated doing that to Eiji but even in cannon him avoiding this was pure plot armor. As for the arousal Eiji is a teenage male sharing close quarters with another attractive teenage boy things are bound to be akward. Also cannonly Eiji seemed to think Yut Lung was pretty when he was pretending to be Arthur Dawson's son.  
> i also wanted to show Eiji as someone who has sexual attraction but self control and respect for people in contrast to Dino.  
> Dino/Yut here's the thing i think if Dino wasn't Ash obsessed he'd go after Yut and crush him. Yeah Yut is smart and good at surviving but Dino has the experience and his finger in every pie in New York. I cann't see Dino taking too kindly to some pretty ritch boy, former prostitute trying to move in on his turf. in cannon Dino seems to be attracted to Yut but also see him as a tool to forfil his goals. So i tried to capture that with their interactions. Yut Lung is something to torment, use and dispose of for Dino and its icky because he's well aware of the fact, Yut is still a helpless kid in a lot of ways.  
> Dino/Eiji Dino admits in cannon Eiji is not his type, but he wants to stick it to Ash so badly. Dino kinda corrupts Ash a lot in cannon so it made since to me, he'd try to corrupt Eiji who Dino views as Ash's. He would of tried harder to push his sick manipulation but Eiji angered him daring to suggest Ash wasn't one of a kind. 
> 
> Yut/Eiji One reason i keep coming back to Eiji and Yut as characters and their dynamic is because of how their treated like pawns who are worthless by almost every other character in the narrative. Their even guilty of doing this to each other writing off/ devaluing the other constantly. Even when they are liked its far less then super special Ash Lynx. But their the ones who get hurt by and for him and dragged around, degraded, used by others. In this kind of quiet way that no one notices even Eiji for all his love seems convinced he needs to repress his own trauma. 
> 
> i wanted a story that focused on this though Golzine because Eiji and Yut just aren't important to him, nor are the kids he buys and sells.   
> In this one shot Yut Lung cann't accept Eiji, Golzine's actions reminds Yut the danger of loving Eiji. I don't think Eiji ever really understands him though even by the end. This very nearly did fall into romance but i couldn't bring myself to go there in such dubious survival circumstances.   
> Sing doesn't comfort Yut in this because their in the very early stages of their relationship but given the way he acted.


	5. Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Yut Lung lee gives that rare small smile in return Eiji realized that he’d never seen the other boy smile, smirk but never had he seen any softness on that pretty face.  
> He smiles like Ash.

When Yut Lung lee gives that rare small smile in return Eiji realized that he’d never seen the other boy smile, smirk but never had he seen any softness on that pretty face.  
He smiles like Ash... 

“ I’m trying to give a lesson!” Yut Lung exclaimed 

“ What do you want me to do?” Sing demanded 

“ Be quieter!” Yut Lung insisted 

“ Excuse me piece of shit could you please scream silently?” Sing asked mockingly the man spit in his eye. “ See” 

“ You're such a pain,” Yut Lung griped. 

“ Your the one who’s a pain!” Sing retorted

He argues like Ash... 

You wanted everyone to be as miserable as you!” Eiji accuses “ Congratulations you got what you wanted” he said coldly. “ Sing may side with you but i know what you really are, low life mafia scum who climbed into Goldzine’s bed” 

Yut Lung slides into his personal space, Eiji freezes.“ The last place i wanted to be was Dino’s fucking bed!” he snaps.

He’s angry like Ash, Eiji thinks... 

“ We don’t like each other but we should try to get along for Sings sake” Eiji says 

“ Should we seal the deal with a kiss” Yut Lung says sardonically 

“ Yes” 

Yut Lung looks taken back “ Your ridiculous!” he spits 

He’s easily surprised like Ash... 

Yut Lung dials on his phone “ Wan please set our coordinates for the Lee shooting range” he says then hangs up. 

Eiji folds his arms in defiance 

“ You can ride in the back of a comfortable limo or in a reinforced trunk designed to muffle screams” Yut Lung says sweetly 

He always gets his way like Ash... 

“ You made me natto” Eiji asks 

“ Sing talks a lot” Yut Lung says stiffly. 

Eiji eagerly digs in 

“ i could have slipped at least three toxins in there,” Yut Lung remarks with amusement. 

Eiji freezes 

His sense of humor is nothing like Ash’s... 

“ Your the one afraid of losing Sing” Eiji accused. 

Yut Lung went dead silent. 

“ I’m right you want to pull me into your world, so Sing can stay near you” Eiji said sharply. 

“ i won’t let Sing die for you, not like Shorter or Ash” Yut Lung declared venomously. 

“ You killed them!” Eiji shot back hotly 

He’s more Jealous then Ash... 

Yut Lung dominates Eiji’s mouth nails digging into his skin. 

“ Its like being in the coils of a python!” the older boy remarks. 

“ So no one can remove you from my clutches” Yut Lung responds. 

“ You sound more like a Manga villain than a boyfriend,” Eiji complains. 

“ So does that mean we’re insane enough to give this a try?” Yut Lung asks with a disbelieving laugh. 

He hesitates more then Ash... 

Eiji reaches for Yut Lung’s hand 

“ What are you doing? Do you want people to find out!” He hisses 

“ Sorry” Eiji says quickly letting go 

He’s more careful than Ash... 

“ Yue Yue?” Eiji comes into room only to see the limp form of the mafia heir surrounded by multiple empty glass bottles fearfully he runs over and lets out a cry of relife, at the feel a pulse. He picks up the passed out boy with a grunt and carries him over to the bed, tucking him in and brushing the hair from his face with gentle fingers 

He’s more pathetic then Ash... 

“ i cann’t protect you! Even now as head of the organization i’m just a tool to make them money” Yut Lung’s lip trembles and his eyes water. 

He’s not unstoppable like Ash... 

“ Move over”  
‘ I didn’t know you were so cuddly” Eiji teases 

i’m a reptile remember? i need something warm next to me” Yut Lung curls up against Eiji. 

He’s needier then Ash... 

“ How did it go?” Eiji asks over the phone 

“ About as well as you’d suspect, things to go when the heir of the Lee Mafia empire meets with the very people who want to kill him” Yut Lung remarked. “ I’ve already contacted the clean up crew” he added. 

He’s more organized then Ash... 

“ I saw the look in your eye when I handed you that rifle” Yut Lung observed. 

“ I’m not that type of person” Eiji argued. 

“ You were a pole vaulter, why not something safer like track or swimming?” Yut Lung asked him 

He’s more observant then Ash was... 

“ So um is the le bay bar black bass any good?” Eiji asked him 

“ I’ve only been here once with Dino Golzine. I was too busy being repulsed to eat a bite” Yut Lung admits. 

“ You went here with him?” Eiji asked  
“ After I mentioned, the meal we enjoyed at my home wasn’t poisoned. He took me out for our business talks” Yut Lung explained. 

Eiji laughs “ Of course you casually threatened Golzine” he shook his head. 

“ Sing told me you shot him, pity i wasn’t there to see the look on stupid disbelife on his sleezy face” Yut Lung snickered. 

He’s not Ash  
" I'm not Ash Lynx and i refuse to be the shadow of the dead person!" Yut Lung yells, Eiji touches his face. 

" No your name is Yut Lung Lee" he kisses him with a slow tenderness. 

And Eiji finds he's perfectly ok with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kinda cheesy but after the last one shot i needed something lighter. I tend to perfer platonic Yut Lung and Eiji or at least their relationship being open for multiple readings but i am starting to dip my toe into the romantic side of the dynamic because getting this ship to work is a bit of a challenge for me. Most of this is dialog from scrapped ideas that did not work out. 
> 
> I've always had mixed feelings about the Sing and Yut Lung ending their arch's taking over the mafia to make Chinatown better since it doesn't really follow logic based on how the mafia works. i know its fiction but Yoshida herself set up the historically 80's accurate depiction of the mafia getting its income from Prostitution, human trafficking and drug/weapon trade ect...in universe.  
> Sing and Yut were still making money in the spin off so either they found other illegal ventures or they were sticking with the same stuff as Yut Lung's brothers which includes the flesh trade. I just don't think Yoshidia thought much beyond the action scenes in the spin off's.
> 
> Yut Lung is and isn't like Ash in a lot of ways so it was fun to play around with that. the great thing about Banana fish is there is much foiling and chemistry between characters that you can make just about any ship work.


	6. family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji marries mafia member Sing Soo Ling only for him to die two weeks after the wedding. Luckily Sing's boss Yut Lung Lee decides to step in or is it?

“ I cann’t bring myself to move” Eiji said tiredly “ You go out and have fun without me”

“ Not feeling well huh? I can stay in” Sing sits down beside him on the bed. 

“ I don’t want to be any trouble,” Eiji insists.

“ If you insist on not taking up space, you won’t have anywhere to move” Sing says kindly. 

“ I shouldn’t burden you with my problems” Eiji said. 

“ Your not a burden, you're a man whose father is gravely ill” Sing corrected “ Its ok to be sad about that” he takes Eiji into his arms. “ Anyone who gives you trouble can eat my shit!” he adds cheerfully... 

Eiji takes another sip of the alcoholic cocktail he had been to a funeral once some great uncle he never really talked to but this was his heart being forever buried into a box and shoved into a hole almost as big as the one forming where his heart used to be. Boys in of different races milled about drinking, laughing. Mafia goons were there as well, reminding him exactly who had funded the whole reception and made sure Sing was sent off with all the pomp befitting his legend. 

Eiji being an exchange student hadn't known what his boyfriend did for a living at first. There had been a lot of things he overlooked. How Eiji’s tormentors backed off and apologized to Sing the moment they found out who the older boy was to him. The way he was acquainted with gang members and prostitutes. The fact Sing always seemed to have endless amounts of cash on hand. The respect he got at restaurants and clubs whenever him and Eiji went out. Looking back he’d been pretty naive but once he found out he couldn’t bring himself to do the sensible thing and run the other way. 

Within a year 23 year old Eiji Okumura had become Eiji Ling and been associated into the Lee crime family and coming home to the dead body of his husband in their shared bedroom two weeks later was not what he signed up for. 

Eij suddenly couldn’t breathe the air was too stuffy and dry so he hurried outside of the home of his dead husband trying to keep it together. 

“ look its a faggot struggling to suck!” sneering, a voice Eiji turns to look at Arthur, one of the Italian mafia’s goons came into view. 

“ Please my husband just died” Eiji says politely. 

“ The one who threatened to cut my dick off” Arthur slambs Eiji against the side of the house hard. “ Sing’s no longer here to protect you now is he?” he pulls out a switch blade and runs the edge against Eiji’s sweaty cheek.  
Then he feels Arthur's weight jerked off of him by a guy in a tux and dark glasses. He looks over and see’s a very beautiful young man with long flowing hair tied into two braids. 

“ I’d say I'm baffled by your stupidity in deciding to mess with my favorite underlings spouse but I never pegged you as a thinker, Fredrick” the man’s voice is soft yet full of unmistakable menace. 

“ Mr Lee forgive me I had no clue he was under your protection” Arthur stammers. Eiji’s eyes went wide Lee as in Yut Lung Lee Sing’s boss? The person Sing had aided since they were kids. 

“ The Lynx will be hearing from me about your conduct” he gave a nod to the mafia goon who dropped Arthur in a heap on the ground. “ You can leave now,” he added with disinterest. Arthur does swiftly. 

I’m sorry, for troubling you” Eiji feels mortified. 

“ What was Sing thinking? Your a naive, helpless idolt who has no business in our world.” Yut lung says with disdain. 

Eiji has always felt small but its usually the voices in his head which contribute to his own constant emotional self flagellation. Having someone cut him down to size verbally with cruel words has never happened before. He can only gape helplessly at his husband's boss 

“ Don’t just lay there on the ground gawking come on” Yut Lung’s tone is sharp.

Eiji clambors to his feet muttering more apologies. The beautiful face before him looks more annoyed with every utterance. He follows the younger man’s elegant strides to his limbo. He opens the door motioning him inside. Eiji gets in even he knows you do whatever the boss tells you too…

Lee Manor is luxurious even bigger then the middle class house Sing had bought for them recently. Why did everything remind him of Sing? Was this how it was going to be forever him carrying this raw ache deep within his chest? 

“ Alright so you have to get rid of a body what do you do?” Yut Lung asked him sipping from his wine glass. 

“ Contact the authorities” Eiji said 

Yut looks aggravated “ No do you want twenty to life?” he pauses “ You use sodium hydroxide or potassium hydrate” he explained 

“ No acid?” Eiji asked 

“ Takes longer than two hours and is more dangerous,” Yut explained. “ Lye is also easier to obtain” he adds. “ Did Sing teach you anything?” he adds 

“ Sing taught me how to use a gun” Eiji reveals.

“ That’s something at least” Yut Lung says after a moment. “ Its not going to be easy for you. Many of Sing’s colleges don’t like you. They think you turned Sing gay and robbed their daughters of the chance to move up in this organization.” He scoffs lightly. “ Others don’t like the fact your not Chinese. Then there’s a portion who feel you unfairly slept your way into the organization” he finished. 

“ What?” Eiji had no clue there were so many people who hated him. 

“ I don’t understand what Sing saw in you, but i’ll do my best to take care of you” Yut Lung promised. 

“ Won’t your people think badly of you?” Eiji asked with concern. 

“ Let me tell you a secret Eiji, i don’t care what those sycophants think” Yut Lung said.

Eiji was thrown, he'd grown up with the idea that nothing was more important then the reputation of you and your family. You didn’t want others to think badly of you. Which is why it was important to be nice, polite and present good character. 

“ I care about the fact someone murdered Sing and that someone is still walking around” 

Eiji’s hand shook and white hot rage rolled through him. 

“ You're upset, I understand I'm angry too,” Yut Lung’s eyes narrow. Then he leans forward “ Are you willing to do something about it?” he asks softly. 

“ Mr Lee do you know who killed my husband?” Eiji asks tightly he didn't want to hurt them, he just wanted to look them in the eyes and ask why. 

“ No, lets find out together” Yut Lung says his dark eyes gleam…

Eiji felt ridiculous Yut Lung had him put in a tuxedo and was wearing some traditional chinese garb, his hair carefully styled. He glides across the room with the deadly grace of a swan. Eiji feels awkward and gangly next to him despite his athletic build. 

“ You clean up nice,” Yut Lung says approvingly, fixing his tie expertly. 

“ So where are we going?” Eiji ventures to ask 

“ The Lynx frequents one of his own clubs every Thursday. Half of the police force is in his pocket if anyone knows anything its him” Yut Lung states. His driver opens the door and the two of them get in the limbo. 

“ The Lynx as in the King pin of New York the one who shut down all human trafficking operations in New York! And invested in illegal tech organizations” Eiji gasped 

Yut Lung smiles a bit tightly “ That’s the one” … 

, Eiji’s has never really been a huge partier but between pole vaulting and keeping straight A’s in college it was nice to just let loose. Given how easily he could slip into complete misery, Sing often insisted on making sure Eiji did things to make sure he didn’t fall into the the pit he was constantly hanging on the edge of. 

Yut Lung does not seem very comfortable “ He’s not at his VIP table” the younger man sighs. 

“ We could wait” Eiji suggests bobbing his head to the music. 

“ And do what?” Yut Lung sniffs 

“ Dance” Eiji suggests. 

“ Are you asking me to dance?” the younger man asks incredulously. 

“ Lets see” Eiji looks down “ Ah ha just as i suspected two feet!” the older man smirks. 

Yut Lung puts his hand over his mouth, shoulders shaking. 

“ I never thought i’d see a snake laugh,” says a voice Eiji turns to see a blond man with a pretty face flanked by what are clearly bodyguards. 

Yut Lung steps forward only to be blocked by Ash’s men. “ I came quite a long way to see you” he complains. 

“ You got all dressed up for me as well” Ash comments still he motions for his guards to let Yut Lung approach Eiji tries to follow him but gets blocked. 

“ Who’s the boy?” he asks looking at Eiji with interest. 

“ Eiji Ling” Yut Lung introduces him. 

“ My condolences, your husband was a good man,” Ash said sincerely. 

“ Sing thought very highly of you Mr Lynx” Eiji says. 

“ I tend to remember him waving a gun in my face, after most of my disputes with Yut Lung” Ash snorted 

“ You did try to break my arm” Yut Lung reminded him. 

“ You have a habit of making me want to slit your throat” Ash retorts. 

“ We ‘d appreciate any information you have on Sing’s case” Yut Lung says. 

“ What if its someone you cann’t take on?” Ash grills. 

“ Does that matter” Yut Lung asked his eyes accusing 

“ Not here” Ash says after a moment. 

“ Your place or mine?” Yut Lung asks 

“ We’re not doing this again,” Ash says firmly. “ Its just business” he adds. 

“ Get over yourself Lynx” Yut Lung scoffs “ I’ll see you next Friday my place about eight.” then he strides past Ash’s men motions for Eiji to come and struts out of the club... 

Eiji goes home he should be paying bills there’s more then enough money in Sings account. His husband had set things up so that Eiji would be taken care of even if anything did happen to him but he cann’t bring himself to get out of bed. His limbs feel as if someone tied giant weights around him. So he watches bad american tv and tries not to think. Then his phone rang 

“Hello?” Eiji asked tentatively 

“ Don’t worry, i had the Lynx rewire my phone so that its private. We can talk freely without unwanted eavesdropping.” Yut Lung’s soft soothing tone came through the phone. 

“ Did something happen?” Eiji asked, concerned he wasn’t sure what to make of Yut Lung Lee. The guy had looked out for him, but he was so condescending and there was an underlying menace to his persona. Sing had the same aura of under lying danger but Eiji always felt safe with Sing. Yut Lung made him feel like he was walking barefoot on a rotten plank over a snake pit.  
But his husband had spoken highly of and even affectionately about Yut Lung Lee. 

“ Sing said you get lonely” Yut Lung responded. 

“ sorry, i know your busy and…..” Eiji started. 

“ If you keep apologizing for everything people are going to think they can walk all over you” Yut Lung sounded irritated. “ I’m choosing to do this” he added. 

“ Sing told me you knew each other since you were kids. What was he like?” Eiji asked 

“ A gutsy, wreckless little brat who stuck his nose where it didn’t belong” Yut Lung said with fondness.

“ He had a noble character,” Eiji said softly. 

“ That idolt always looked after others, when he should have been taking care of himself” Yut Lung agreed. 

“ Always knew how to tell someone to go fuck themselves!” Eiji added. 

“ Once got someone to hack my brother's private account on my birthday” Yut Lung said there was amusement in his voice. 

“ Knew how to suck weiner like a pro” Eiji added Then realizing who he was talking to he flushed “ I mean …...i ” he exclaimed 

“ Its fine Sing told me way too many details of your private life” Eiji can feel Yut Lung’s smirk over the phone. “ I believe the term was dirty little sex kitten.” 

“ gahhhhh!” Eiji exclaimed 

Then he heard Yut Lung’s laughter on the other end of the phone. 

“ Bully !” Eiji complained 

“ A better reaction then i hoped” Yut Lung said gleefully. 

“ So what do you do when your not embarrassing innocent employee’s?” Eiji asked 

“ laundering, organizing hits, illegal deals, the usual supervillain stuff” Yut Lung said casually. 

“ I meant hobbies” Eiji laughed 

“ I grow plants” Yut Lung offered 

“ I like photography” Eiji offered. “ its nice to be reminded you can find beauty in the smallest things when your sad” he admitted. 

They talk for a few more minutes and once the phone is hung up Eiji actually feels a bit better…

They fall into the pattern of frequent talks though Eiji does most of the talking Yut Lung doesn’t talk much about his personal life but his dry comments still put Eiji in stitches. He also had a tendency to prank Eiji to the point where. The older man started scheming up ways to get even, sometimes he even succeeded. Eiji was getting ready for bed, when the phone rang. 

Eiji quickly answered, “ I’m glad you called i’m afraid you were still angry about me pretending to be the FBI last time” he confessed. 

“ FBI aren’t you ballsy” said a voice it was Ash Lynx. 

“ The Lynx!” Eiji thinks with astonishment. “ Hello Mr Lynx what can i do for you?” he asks 

“ You shouldn’t trust Yut Lung, he’s using you” Ash Lynx stated. 

“ How is that any of your business?” Eiji asked 

“ You seem nice, the kind of person who shouldn’t be involved with a guy like him” Ash commented. 

“ Sing liked him” Eiji points out. 

“ Sing liked everyone even shit head punks like me” Ash said. “ Yut Lung is cut from the same dirty cloth, he bites people who get too close.” he pauses. 

“ Thank you for the warning Mr Lynx, good night” Eiji hangs up with a frown ,was Ash right about Yut Lung using him? Can i trust either of them their both shady. Sing always knew what to do in these situations. With these thoughts Eiji fell into a troubled sleep…

“ So how do i look?” Yut Lung had clearly taken the time to look even more put together then usual. Eiji flushes at the sight of him. “ I’ll take your blush as an answer,” he smirks. 

“ You like Ash, don't you?” Eiji realizes. 

“ That’s a very simplistic way of looking at it” Yut Lung responded. “ At one point, I wanted him to be my enemy and destroy me” 

Eiji gaped at him. 

“ That was Sing’s reaction too, before angrily chiding me about what an idolt i was” Yut Lung said lightly as he resumed braiding his long hair. “ i’d be lying if i said i still didn’t think about it but i like our friendship just fine” 

Eiji flashes back to the phone call “ Ash doesn’t seem like a friend” he stated. 

“ You clearly had a happier childhood then us, people like Ash and I select friends for different reasons then you” Yut Lung explained putting in one of his earring’s…

“ You have the autopsy photos?” Yut Lung and Ash sit on one of the coaches. Eiji sits across from them. 

“ Shouldn’t we not show them to Eiji they might upset him” Ash points out. 

“ Its fine, I need to see,” Eiji says. Yut Lung pushes the photo’s forward. Eiji feels sick at the sight of Sing’s corpse; there's no light in those eyes. 

“ I told you he couldn’t handle it!” Ash roars 

“ As a part of my organization he’s going to have to learn. Do you expect me to coddle my members?” Yut Lung demands 

Ash shoves the younger man against the wall and wraps his hand around his throat. Eiji whips out his gun and points it at the Lynx “ Let him go” he says cooly. Ash throws Yut Lung down, Eiji rushes to his side concerned. 

“ I knew, you had to have claws” the younger man sounds pleased “ See Lynx this isn’t some tame pussy cat” 

“ If you look here” Ash holds the photo away from Eiji “ straight shot from the roof across the street and there’s only one marksmen who shoots like that” 

“Sergei Varishikvo aka Blanca” Yut Lung remarks. “ I’ll get my team to obtain him” he says smoothly. 

“ Your team is no match for Blanca” Ash says sharply. “ I’m well acquainted with the bastard,” he adds. 

“ Then it appears, i’ll need your services a bit longer,” Yut Lung responds. 

“ I should start charging” Ash retorted. 

“ Its time for Eiji to head on home” Yut Lung remarked. 

“ I’ll take him i need to head off as well” Ash said. 

“ There’s no need for you to hurry” Yut Lung responded. 

“ What happened to its just business?” Ash Lynx asked cooly. 

“ I’ll call my driver no need for you to be inconvenienced” Yut Lung says after a moment…

Ash and Eiji sit in the limo 

“ You and Yut Lung?” Eiji brings up 

“ No we’re not sleeping together, neither of us cares for sex” Ash revealed. 

“ So its purely romantic” Eiji comments. 

“ We’re toxic as a couple, we’re bad as friends too. Its selfish i know, i need him in my orbit because he understands” Ash paused “ i hate him for forcing me to look at him, its like looking into a mirror” he admits. 

“ He’s hurting right now” Eiji observed with understanding. 

“ There’s no point in bandaging his wounds, Yut Lung never stops bleeding” Ash commented the two of them sit in silence... 

Yut Lung and Eiji wait while Ash uses a pay phone “ Blanca” he says. 

“ Hello Honey how are things in the Big Apple!” is the response given by a suave and very charming voice. 

“ I have a job for you when can we meet?” Ash asks smoothly 

Blanca gives him a location and time and Ash hangs up. “ He’ll come” the blond said coldly. 

“ Good” Yut Lung’s eyes gleam with anticipation. “ We need to distract him, does Blanca have any weaknesses?” he asks 

“ Women and booze” Ash said with annoyance. 

“ A honeypot then” Yut Lung nods…

“ Oh i’m so glad their are still good men like you in the world!” Yut Lung exclaims, swooning into Eiji’s arms. 

“ This is not what I thought when you said to come over to help with the plan” Eiji admitted gratefully the younger man was using a fake female voice. Otherwise Eiji would be red as a tomato if he heard Yut Lung’s soft but distinctly masculine tone flirting with him. 

“ What did you think a honeypot was?” Yut Lung asks, stepping out of Eiji’s arms and tossing his long hair over his shoulder. He went to his bed and held up a selection of dresses. 

“ I don’t know what men find alluring about a women” Eiji complains. “ I’m starting to think you just invited me here to mess with me” 

“ Maybe a little” Yut Lung admits with a grin. 

“ My revenge will be swift and terrible,” Eiji promises cheerfully. 

“ So will mine” Yut Lung looks as scary as he did on the night they met…

“ Help, help!” Eiji is surprised by Yut Lung’s performance, he really does sound like a young women in distress. Some of the local gang members of the lee’s payroll surround him menacingly. Blanca comes around the corner tisking. 

“ You shouldn’t be so rough with nice young women” he chides. 

“ This its just a two bit whore” the guy rips Yut’s dress shoulder wide open and Eiji see’s a small twitch in the young man’;s jaw line.  
Ash who also notices from their perch on the roof snickers “ Someone is going to be very sad when they get their paycheck next month” he comments. 

Blanca comes forward and starts giving them the beat down “ All women are beautiful!” he yells. Eiji watches in amazement and sympathy for their hired actors. 

“ Are you ok miss?” Blanca asks gently 

“ I….im sorry...its just i’m glad to know there are still…..good men like you in the world” Yut Lung breaks down into phony tears. 

“ Should i be scared by how good an actor he is?” Eiji comments 

“ Be very scared, Eiji” Ash urges. 

Blanca wraps his arms around what he thinks is a fragile young woman only to receive an acupuncture needle in the neck. Yut Lung also wrenches his gun from his belt and dances out of the way of his attack swiftly before the huge man collapses…

When Blanca is securely bound at one of Yut Lung’s disposal houses. Ash pours a bucket of water on his face. He wakes up sputtering. “ Hello you bastard!” The blond says in an overly cutesy cheerful voice.

“ This is what i get for being a gentleman huh? At least tell me that radiant young beauty was overcome with guilt and will look back on my memory with remorseful fondness” Blanca said dramatically. 

“ I can honestly say, she hopes you rot in hell” said Yut Lung stepping into the light. 

“ Not cool” Blanca complained 

“ Allow me to officially introduce myself Yut Lung Lee” he held out his hand mockingly for the Assassin to shake. 

“ This is about my last job huh?” Blanca said 

Suddenly everything Eiji has been suppressing rushes to the surface. Eiji runs out from the corner of the room and slaps the assassin “ Job! That’s all my husband was to you! A job!” he stands there breathing hard hands clenched at his sides.

“ You took my life partner, the person who made me wonton soup, when i came down with a cold., the person whose arms I always felt safe in! All for a paycheck, well i hope whatever you brought was worth it! Because all the money in the world cann’t buy you the one thing you desperately lack a fucking soul!” 

Yut Lungs eyes go dead and cold 

“ You must be Eiji Ling” Blanca says quietly, not able to look him in the eye. 

“ Who hired you” Ash said coldly 

“ If this is revenge, you’ll get no absolution” Blanca warns. 

“ Cut the crap!” Ash retorts. 

“ The Vietnamese Mafia” Blanca said tonelessly. 

Yut Lung collapsed to the ground his eyes wide and distant. 

“ Yut Lung? Yut Lung?” Eiji asked fearfully 

“ Its my fault” his voice was a dry crack. 

“ They know about how Yut Lung Lee and Sing slaughtered all of his brothers and framed them for it after they took over the Mafia” Blanca revealed to Ash. 

“ I did it! Its my fault” Yut Lung looks at the gun in his hand and slowly brings it up, Ash snatches it from him angrily “ What are you doing? Think for once idolt!” he yells. 

“ why shouldn’t i? Every day…….it feels like i’m crawling naked on broken glass....” Yut laughed bitterly “ I destroy everything i touch objects, people, i’m just like them! A filthy blood sucking Lee!” he laughed harder and harder and soon those howls turned into ones of pain. “ Sing, i’m sorry i’m so sorry Sing” his sobs got more ragged. 

“ There’s no point in bandaging his wounds, Yut Lung never stops bleeding” Ash had said. 

Neither do i Eiji thinks to himself remembering the constant unexplained currents of sadness that always threatened to pull him under while he relentlessly kicked and struggled during every painful minute. Why did i not see it before? 

Eiji gathers Yut Lung up in his arms “ shhhh there its ok, we’ll get through this” he soothes. 

Yut Lung wipes his eyes “ I’m sorry……... shouldn’t... trouble you” he blubbers he face is streaked with tears and snot. 

“ Your not a burden your just a man who lost his best friend. Your can be sad about it” Eiji says. 

“ I….miss….him” Yut Lung sobs harder. 

“ I know” Eiji confesses. 

“ …….i don’t know if i can make it without him” it's barely a whisper. 

“ i’ll help you. I cann’t promise you’ll never be sad, or get hurt. But i’ll be there to pick you up when you fall” the older man said fiercely

“ I lied, Sing never told me to call you,I knew the signs” Yut Lung confessed.

“ So you were there to catch me first” Eiji said with a laugh. 

“ A naive idolt like you needs someone to look after him” Yut Lung sniffed.  
…  
“ Sing wherever you are. I just hope your happy” Eiji stated looking at the gravestone in front of him. 

“ Sing Soo Ling , you weren’t just my most trusted underling you…..., you were my best friend. Save a seat in Hell for me, ok” Yut Lung said. 

“ What the hell kind of send off was that?” Ash demanded 

“ Oh of course the great Lynx can do better” Yut Lung dead pans. 

“ We’re not going through with our revenge plan then?” Ash asks 

“ i’d love to burn those bastards to the ground, but it would ruin everything Sing and I built” Yut Lung responded. 

“ I’m not going to pretend i wouldn’t like to shoot Blanca” Eiji adds “ But I think it would cause more guilt and i’ve got enough regrets” 

“ Your the worst member of my organization” Yut Lung informs him with a smile. 

“ So Sunday my treat you too Ash” Eiji says. 

“ Can you afford that?” Ash grills 

“ Oh didn’t you hear, i got a job, i’m a care center counselor for children from tough situations,” the older man says. 

“ It suits him and i’ll get the other members to stop complaining about how Eiji isn’t contributing to the family” Yut Lung retorted. 

“ Wait does that mean your charity projects aren’t legal?” Ash demands “ You shit! i donated a lot of money! If any of that goes into your pockets” he raged. 

“ I’m off, supervillainy to engage in, though somehow i’m short one well groomed hero” Yut Lung jokes. 

“What about Blanca” Eiji teases. 

“ Shush lowly underlings should be seen and not heard” Yut Lung quips before climbing into his limbo and being driven off. 

“ That guy!” Ash gripes. 

“ Your right we cann’t stop him from bleeding, but he needs someone to hold his hand” Eiji responded. 

“ That person shouldn’t be you” Ash said. 

Eiji felt a burst of anger “ Why not because i don’t understand? I haven’t suffered trauma so i can't ever be sad right? My whole life i’ve heard Eiji, why are you so upset? I don’t know, ok! I just feel tired and worthless!” He took a few breaths to calm down. 

“ So you too huh, i never guessed” Ash admitted. “ I didn’t mean to upset you” “ I just don’t think Yut Lung is worth it” 

Eiji looks at him sadly “ You’ve given up on yourself ” he remarks. 

Ash looked at him for a long moment “ I’ll see you around Eiji” then he turned and walked away. 

Eiji turned back to the gravestone '' Hey, Sing I miss you so much, and some days I feel like I can barely breath. Its as if all the oxygen in the room decided to attack my lungs at once.” he pauses “ But i think i’m going to be ok, and don’t hate me for this,i think i maybe falling in love again”  
The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on how the mafia works whoever Sing marries becomes basically owned by Yut Lung lee. Which is why Akira and Sing's marriage baffles me your telling me Ibe did not raise a stink with his brother, about marrying his niece to the mafia head's right hand man the same head who terrorized Eiji. I know Ibe is canonly the worst chaperon ever but come on no one had problems marrying Akira into the Chinese triad! 
> 
> While i don't know for sure it seems an awful lot like Manga Eiji seems to suffer from depression which explains why he constantly feels like a burden, Yut Lung suffers from depression to the point where he is suicidal. I got the impression Sing was helping both of them deal with their trauma into the spin off's or at least keeping them grounded. So here without him Eiji and Yut start to struggle more especally since grief is slapped on top of their other issues. 
> 
> Ash is off from cannon, but this version of Ash didn't find Banana fish and was forced to play Dino's game until someone else bumped him off. He also didn't meet a lot of the positive influences in his life. So Ash is a lot angrier and even more self loathing, as Eiji states he's given up on the idea him or Yut Lung should even try to hold themselves together. But on the plus side his extra mega genius brain allowed Ash to end all Mafia sex trafficking in New York by finding better illegal ways to make money and increased technological advances.
> 
> Maybe Blanca falling for a honey pot scheme is far fetched but this is the series where a teenage street gang takes out trained military forces who were apart of the French Legion. So yes, it happened for plot reasons and because cannonly no one can go toe to toe with Blanca including Ash. 
> 
> I don't hate Blanca i just wish his character wasn't framed as this wise sage by the narrative when he comes off as selfish and manipulative and really hasn't learned from his mistakes. So much as making it someone else's problem so he doesn't have to deal with it. Also overly forgiving Eiji drives me nuts since Eiji can hold a grudge in cannon and does start telling people off in the second half of the manga. 
> 
> Yes the mafia does charity's work and opperates organizations to help the community (that they regularly screw over, cripple). its part of their PR campaign Al Capone ran soup kitchens during the Great Depression. So yes Yut Lung and Sing could very easily do stuff like that. Though i still think its illegal and set up in a way that abusers looking for said kids will vanish and the cops will look the other way. 
> 
> As for the last line darn it Eiji you weren't supposed to start to fall in love until the grieving process is over! i like ambiguity so you guys can decide who he's talking about or if Eiji even is in love again. 
> 
> Thank you so much for the kudos, comments and reads you guys are amazing and i'm glad your enjoying this collection. I'm going to wrap it up with maybe one or two more stories and then do a seperate collection for some Ash & Yut lung Ash x Yut Lung dynamic short stories because, oh boy do i have ideas. 
> 
> Though if you guys want more Eiji & Yut Lung or even Eiji x Yut Lung one shots send me some prompt requests and i will see if i can forfill them.


	7. Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Yut Lung Lee says he'll be Ash's enemy Eiji in a fit of panic agrees to be his enemy.

“ I’ve decided i’m going to be Ash Lynx’s enemy,” Yut Lung casually states.

Eiji freezes the implications of this statement slowly seeping into his brain. What the hell was this guys problem? He said he was just like Ash if that was the case why did he want to make his life harder? 

At first Eiji had viewed Ash as untouchable, a powerful shonen hero like the ones from his childhood heroically fighting against evil men who wanted to control him but after that night. Eiji had seen the look of devastation on Ash’s face as he put a bullet in Shorter Wong’s brain. Even covered in the blood of his enemies ,Ash had such a shattered look about him. 

The nights that followed were full of raw howls and heaving sobs as Eiji soothed Ash Lynx back to sleep. By day his gang members cowered from his wraith since the slightest thing they did seemed to set him off. 

He cann’t handle anymore he’s been brutalized for far too long and as much as Eiji wished he was like those magically girl characters who made everything all right. He couldn’t just reach inside and rewire Ash’s brain or fix his heart with gentle fingers. All the love in the world could not repair the damage Golzine had inflicted. 

Yut Lung had the means to tear what was left of Ash’s heart straight from his chest and crush it under his heel. Which is why Eiji said what he did next. 

“ If your Ash’s enemy then i’ll be yours!” Eiji proclaimed defiantly. 

Yut Lung’s usual hateful mocking expression was replaced by pure shock. Then he laughs. 

“ Very well if you're my enemy” Yut Lung motions to the gun in Eiji’s hand and raises a delicate eyebrow as if to say get on with it. 

Eiji raises the gun and points it at the other boy with one bullet and he can get rid of one more problem for Ash, but something about the other boy’s eyes makes him hesitate. There’s an uncomfortable familiar vibe to them that unnerves him and makes Eiji unable to pull the trigger and end things. Also killing an unarmed person, even one as vile as Yut Lung still isn’t right. It goes against everything he’s been taught. 

“ Disgraceful, how can you be my greatest enemy if you cann’t even pull the trigger?” Yut Lung looks at him as if he’s a disappointing liar who cheated him. 

Eiji’s plan was too escape and run directly to save Ash. he was just about to get back to that plan. When the younger boy who had looked pissed when he saw Eiji in the elevator shows up and tackles Eiji to the ground. 

“ You ok?” he asks Yut Lung softly 

“ I’m fine!” Yut Lung brushing the boy's concern away. “ Just get him back to his room” he snapped with irritation…

Eiji threw himself upon Yut Lung Lee who moved swiftly out of the way, he fell and smacked his head on the door. 

“ Is this your way of persuading me you’ll be a good enemy or a court jester?” Yut Lung said with some amusement. 

“ How did you know?” Eiji asked rubbing his head 

“ I’m not the person to fall for the same trick twice” Yut Lung said …

Eiji shoves his dinner into the face of Yut Lungs servant and hurls the plate at him, the other boy dodges. 

“ I’ll have another plate brought up for you, if you toss this one you can go to bed hungry” The younger boy warns with a pleasant smile…

“ How the hell did he get a lighter!” Yut Lung exclaimed furiously using expensive cloth to douse the flames to save his precious plants as the guards restrained a smirking Eiji... 

“ Fine you can be my enemy, I certainly hate you enough” Yut Lung spat. 

“ Great now please free me so i can save Ash” Eiji said. 

“ No, though you have managed to irritate me, your technique is sloppy and unrefined. If you're going to be my enemy, you're going to become worthy of that title” Yut Lung makes a motion to his mafia goons who drag and blindfold Eiji when they take it off he sees he’s in an underground room. 

“ Lets start with your breathing” Yut Lung states. 

“ breathing?” Eiji demands 

“ Its loud i can hear you coming, we need to change that” Yut Lung says simply  
“ But i need to” the mafia heir cuts him off “ I’ll keep an eye on the Ash situation” …

“ What? you have a shooting range on your estate?” Eiji exclaims looking at the fancy targets one of Yut Lung’s guys hands the boy a gun. 

“ You should see the interrogation room in the basement” Yut Lung says sardonically and lines up his weapon and takes aim bam bam bam! Three straight shots in a row. 

“ I cann’t tell if your fucking with me” Eiji said with a scowl. 

“ Here” Yut Lung hands him a gun. Eiji frowns, forgive me Ash but i’m doing this to save you. He takes a few shots. 

“ Disappointing” Yut Lung states. 

“ What are you talking about i got half of them” Eiji argues. 

“ Half isn’t good enough in a shoot out with me and my men” Yut Lung shot back. “ Lets talk about your shooting stance” 

“ Ash showed me this!” Eiji argues. 

“ What works for one person doesn’t work for everyone” Yut Lung informed him. “ Lets try some different stances and see if we can find one, That works better for you” 

Eiji placed his arms and legs where Yut lung told him “ This is weaver stance its a boxer type, it might work better. You have a wider frame, Ash is more slender in build.” 

It was surreal Eiji thought being taught by the one person he couldn’t stand who actually had some good advice. He found the second time he actually hit more of his targets. Yut Lung made him practice until almost nightfall...

Eiji found his days of being a captive were now loaded with lessons every day he was led blindfolded to some obscure location of the house. Where Yut Lung would instruct him on one topic or another...

“ Again” Yut Lung commands as Eiji pulls yet another acupuncture needle from his body. He was just glad they were clean; he still had awful memories of suddenly blacking out from whatever horrible substance the mafia heir put in those things. 

Though he could do without Yut Lungs constant criticisms which made him want to curl in a corner and cry and took him back to his school days of struggling to balance athletics and still maintain perfect scores on every test. Eiji told himself at least the mafia heir wasn’t focused on Ash. Besides it was the same pressures he grew up with and this time he was determined not to crack… 

A month later and Eiji was sitting at the dining room table apparently after no instances for a couple of weeks and Yut Lung had loosened his restrictions. Though he was still being lead to and tied to the table with one hand. 

The boy who recaptured him who Eiji learned was called Sing Soo Ling was loading up and gobbling down what appeared to be multiple dishes. 

“ You can at least use a napkin. I'm sure the Wong’s didn’t raise you to be a pig” Yut Lung remarks.

Sing responds by opening his mouth and giving the other boy a view of his chewed food.   
Yut Lung makes a soft sound of disgust as he delicately dabbles at his mouth. He turns to Eiji “ You made some slight improvements” he remarks. Coming from Yut Lung, it's almost a complement. 

“ Are you seriously training this guy to be your enemy?” Sing demands incredulously 

“ Honestly he wasn’t even my first choice” Yut Lung responds. 

“ You ritch types are weird” the fourteen year old said. 

“ i don’t go around with something called dragon fang” Yut Lung retorted. 

“ Maybe if you did, you’d get taken hostage less!” Sing responded. 

“ He got the jump on me. How is that my fault?” Yut Lung exclaims 

Eiji watches incredulously as the two of them get into a pointless argument going back and forth there’s no heat to it really, rather a sense of comfort. Its the kind of argument he might have with his younger sister. Its just odd seeing this casual behavior from Yut Lung Lee of all people. 

“ So Eiji has this guy dangled you over a snake pit yet?” Sing asks cheerfully 

“ Where did you hear something so ridiculous?” Yut Lung complains 

“ Servant gossip” Sing replies. 

“ They’ve gotten chattier since my brothers illness” Yut Lung scowls. 

“ Come on Yue don’t be so uptight” Sing coaxes 

“ What’s the point of having a staff if they don’t know how to stay quiet” the mafia heir points out. 

“ Their not spilling any secrets, just making up odd stories ” Sing pointed out. 

“ If i hear one word of actual Lee businesses pass anyone's lips…” Yut Lung was interrupted by the entrance of a servant girl who whispered something in his ear. 

“ What!” Yut Lung hurled one of the dishes at the wall. 

“ Getting hysterical again!” Sing teased him. 

“ Shut up!” Yut lung got up “ No one can seem to find Ash”... 

Eiji sits in his room Yut Lung is too off kilter to continue his training. Sing gives him updates saying that the mafia heir spends a lot of time sending his people out, waiting by the phone and has even headed out a few times himself. It worries him that Yut Lung hasn’t actually given up on Ash.   
So he does push ups and pull ups every day to keep in shape. Eiji practices the stealth techniques Yut Lung showed him. He steals a pen so he can practice writing the codes on the walls he was taught to decipher and study. He has Sing bring him firearms so he can practice taking them apart and putting them back together. 

Then Yut Lung visits him a few days later“ We found Ash” Eiji watches all of the tension from the past few days vanish from him with those three words. This guy was actually concerned for Ash? 

“ You really are devoted to becoming my enemy” Yut Lung comments tracing codes on the walls with astonishment. 

“ Ash?” Eiji asked 

“ He escaped from one of Dino Golzine’s secret government funded organizations ” Yut Lung looks bothered like this is something he hadn’t known about. “ He’s been experimenting on criminals with Banana Fish” … 

Its one more day then he’ll finally see Ash and the others again.   
“ Now before our final lesson there’s someone i want you to meet” Yut Lung leads Eiji into a room down the hall and opens the door. He gasps there’s a grown man with eyes like Shorter’s drooling on himself! He groans at Yut Lung who touches his cheek lightly. 

“ Eiji may i introduce Hua Lung my older brother” 

“ You used that horrible drug on him!” Eiji backs up. 

Its wrong, even worse is the way Yut Lung pulls his living human puppet into an affectionate embrace, his eyes gleaming with hate. 

“ Hua Lung was my former enemy” the younger boy pauses. “ Tomorrow i’ll be giving you back to Ash” 

Eiji stares stunned at how his arms are still wrapped so tenderly around the one who he had so thoroughly destroyed. 

“ Don’t look so surprised” Yut Lung says, misunderstanding the reason for his reaction. 

“ I only wanted to deliver Ash to Golzine to force him to be my enemy” Yut Lung looked Eiji in the eyes over the shoulder of his zombie brother. “ Now you are my worst enemy, who will someday destroy me”... 

“ Eiji!” Ash embraces him tightly as if he never wants to let him go. Eiji manages to persuade Ash, Yut Lung was just giving him a safe place to stay. The blond would go ballistic if he knew the truth. 

Their just about to go then Yut Lung pulls him into a hug Eiji’s body goes entirely stiff he feels the softness of the other boys hands on his skin his voice in his ear like a lovers caress “ Goodbye for now, Eiji” 

then the hands are gone his body feels chilled as he remembers exactly who else was embraced with such vindictive tenderness. 

“ Eiji .what’s wrong?” Ash asked 

“ Yes Big Brother Eiji are you cold?” Yut Lung asks innocently. 

Eiji suddenly feels the full weight of the obligation he’s agreed to pressing down on him. How is he supposed to look at those oddly familiar eyes and manage to close them forever? But if he doesn't, well Eiji doesn’t want to think about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too terribly proud of this one but i wanted at least one sinister take on the dynamic because while i do feel sorry for Yut Lung that teenager is scary. While everyone is freaking out over Ash and his guns. Yut Lung is the silent deadly killer of the BF universe who no one see's coming. 
> 
> Eiji reads more Yut Lung's enemy then Ash. Especially since they both have hate on's for each other by the end. even in cannon Yut seems like he's ok with someone other then Ash pulling the trigger. 
> 
> Eiji would be easy to train though as an athlete for a particularly difficult sport he'd already have the discipline, drive and work ethic and Yut Lung as an assassin / spy would have quite the skill set to pass on. Not to mention Eiji would be used to the percise perfectonist standards because of the culture he grew up in. 
> 
> i cann't help but notice Yut Lung hugs Hua Lung in his BF state and caresses his cheek before telling Sing he hates him. It gave me this weird reading that hatred and affection maybe somewhat intertwined for Yut Lung. And he's already very obsessed with Eiji in cannon. So it made sense Eiji as a willing enemy would invoke these kind of twisted feelings more so because Eiji made the first move here, he picked Yut Lung.


	8. Snake not Lynx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji meets Yut Lung first

Eiji feels someone crash into him; he turns only to see the most beautiful face he’s ever seen. Still, he waits for an apology that never comes as the pretty teenage girl leps up and takes off running. As three men speed around the corner after her. Eiji takes off in pursuit worried the young women might be in trouble.  
He follows them through the streets twisting and dodging he’s run several blocks before he sees them cut down an alleyway.  
One of the men throws her against the wall. 

“ Just grab the dam formula!” the other guy said with boredom. 

“ In a minute, I want to have some fun with the little princess” the second man licked his lips. 

“ Ple...ase don’t….hurt me” upon hearing that trembling voice Eiji realized it was a young boy rather than a girl. 

“ You be real nice to us and we might just let you live” The first man coaxed. 

“ Hey leave him alone!” Eiji yells. 

“ Great a civilian!” The second guy complained.

“ Kid if you know what’s good for you, pretend you didn’t see anything” The first guy declared. 

“ I can't just stand by and watch someone be hurt” Eiji insists. 

“ You had your warning” Eiji gets punched down by the first guy “ What are….” 

He’s cut off by a second punch in the gut it hurts. “ Stop!” he pleads.

“ What’s that you want more?” the man mocks. 

“ Ooooh kick the uppity little Sammeri boy in the ribs!” says the first. Eiji curls up his body and through teary eyes see’s the teenage boy pull something out of his earring and come up behind the second guy jamming him in the neck with something. 

“ What did you do you little!” The first guy charges at him only to be elegantly dodged and have a needle jammed in his neck as well. 

“ What did you….?” Eiji gaped

“ Acupuncture needles” the boy explained. 

“ Their not moving! What we have to call an ambulance!” 

The boy looks unperturbed. 

“It's no joke they could die!” Eiji yells at him 

“ Are you empty-headed? they were going to kill you after they got bored beating you” the boy scoffs. 

“ How could you be so! What are you doing?” Eiji flushes as the boy lifts up his shirt and presses fingers to his ribs, pressing down. He fights a wince at the pain.  
“ Nothing's broken, only bad bruising, you were lucky,” the boy said listlessly. 

“ You shouldn’t go around touching people” Eiji is still flushed. 

“ You shouldn’t go around making a nuisance of yourself” The boy retorts. 

“ I saved your life you ungrateful asshole!” Eiji protests clutching his side.

“ You did provide a bumbling distraction so I could make my move.” the boy mused thoughtfully. 

“ Why does it feel like you're insulting me” Eiji complained. 

“ I’ll take you home would that do?” the boy asked 

“ No no I don’t want to be a burden, I’ll manage” 

“ So you intend to limp through New York’s low-income neighborhood as if you were an injured bunny leaking blood near a wolves cave?” the boy sounds incredulous…

Five minutes later and the two of them arrive at Eiji’s hotel, The Six Dragon Dynasty. 

“ I’m Eiji Okamura by the way” the older boy introduces himself. 

“ Yau si” The boy says after a moment. 

“ Thank you Yau si,” Eiji said politely 

Yau si looked taken back. 

“It's funny, I set out to save you instead you protected me,” Eiji says, feeling guilty. “ I feel bad you had to look after me. So if you need anything come here” 

“ You shouldn’t go making promises like that to strangers” Yue si scowled. “ You don’t know if I’m worthy of such a promise.” 

“ You could have run off when those men were beating me” Eiji pointed out. 

Yau Si falls silent “ You should find another Hotel.” 

Then he turns and glides away quickly…

Eiji can't forget the younger boy no matter how much he tries. That blunt manner Eiji had never met someone so curt and outspoken. Also, he sensed the boy was in some real trouble. However, there was nothing he could do. Eiji didn't even know the boy's last name or address or anything about Yau Si…

“ Let me play one more!” Ibe begs 

“ You can't spend all our money at the gambling table!” Eiji argues 

“ Give me a break, I’ve been trying to get some blond punk to talk to me all day” Ibe complained. 

“ At this rate we’ll have to walk back to Japan!” Eiji scolds his older friend.

“ I smell a story here, just give me five more minutes, to talk to this gentleman” Ibe whispers. 

Eiji is about to say something snide when he sees a very familiar long-haired boy, his arm resting lightly on the sleeve of a White man with greying hair. The older boy walks over to his table. His clothes are fancier now he’s wearing a chiffon purple Chinese dress with a shirt collar and flower patterns on the front but it's him. But Eiji could never forget that face, a face that currently looks very displeased. Eiji opens his mouth to speak. When he gets a slender elbow to the gut. 

“ I apologize Mr. Perkins, this Japanese boy appears to be a bit slow and is asking me for directions to his room,” Yau si says his voice is all honey. The older man makes the sound of someone who’s half-listening. 

Yau Si pounces on Eiji and roughly drags him out of the hotel Casino and into the bathrooms. “ What are you doing?” the boy hisses. 

“ Sorry, I was just glad to see you again” Eiji quails. 

“ I thought someone as innocent as you would stay out of my area,” Yau Si groused. 

“ I don’t want to be here my reporter friend Ibe…..” 

“ Did you say, reporter?” Yau Si asks “ Sorry, I was a bit harsh earlier. Let me buy you dinner to make up for it” 

Eiji finds himself unable to refuse without seeming rude because the boy before him both saved his life and is clearly higher class than him. “ I’d be glad to eat with you”...  
Eiji digs into a large fish salad. 

“ Your an athlete right?” Yau Si asks

“ How did you know?” Eiji asked 

“ Your health-conscious, clearly put effort into that sculpted body, you have a knee injury suggesting you tore the ligaments in your leg and your wearing running shoes” the younger boy lists. 

“ Amazing” Eiji gushes. He feels a bit self-conscious about the other boys' attention being directly on him. He’s so pretty like one of those characters from a C drama. His movements are so elegant and practiced. Still, his dark eyes are overflowing with sadness. Stop that dangerous territory he reminds himself. 

“ What brings you to New York?” Yau Si asks, polite and attentive 

“ Ibe wants to interview some street gangs,” Eiji says casually. 

“ He decided to take you along?” Yau Si presses 

“ I’m his assistant,” the older boy says. 

“ No luck?” Yau Si asked 

“ Ibe said this Ash guy won’t let him talk to any of the boys,” Eiji says. 

“ Ash as in Ash Lynx?” Yau Si remarks eyes wide 

“ You know him?” Eiji asked 

“ Know of him, he's quite the legend. Your friend should be careful he’s not the kind of person you anger” the younger boy warns. 

“ How do you stay on his good side then?” Eiji asked 

“ Your planning on talking to him aren’t you?” Yau Si laughs “ I’ll admit you’ve got some guts” 

Eiji flushes “ Not really...I …” 

Yau Si looks at him “ During our last meeting did you mean it?” he asked 

“ Yes, you can come to me if you need anything” Eiji nods. 

Yau Si takes out a small bag of something powdery “ Show this to Ash Lynx and arrange a meeting for me” 

He tucks the bag into Eiji’s palm “ And don’t show it to anyone else” he adds harshly. “ I wouldn't trust this to the likes of you but I have no choice, don’t mess up” there’s a coldness to his gaze.  
Eiji nods, Yau Si smiles beautifully “ Bring him here to the Casino Tomorrow at eight o'clock sharp” then he gets up and walks away back in the direction of the Casino Hall… 

Eiji and Ibe stand across from the rough-looking blond boy with the face of an angel. This must be the infamous Ash Lynx. “ Can I hold your gun?” Eiji asks in amazement in Izumo guns are completely illegal so there's something deliciously forbidden about the thought of holding one.  
He hears sharp gasps as the blond boy hands it over. Eiji takes it in his hand examining it then he hands it back. 

“ By the way, someone told me to give you this” Eiji fishes out a satchel and hands it to Ash. The blond boy peeked into the satchel only for his face to cloud over in one quick movement he grabbed Eiji by the arm and slammed him into the wall. 

“ Hey!” Ibe rushes forward only to get restrained by three other gang members. 

“ Who gave you this!” Ash shouts in his face. 

“ His name is Yau Si! I owed him a favor! That’s all please let Ibe go!” 

Ash studies him “ You swear you don’t know what’s in this bag?” 

“ No, Yau Si wants to meet you tomorrow at Eight” Eiji insisted. “ Casino at the Six Dragon Dynasty” 

Ash loosens his grip slightly “ You’ll take me to this Yau Si now”  
His boys aim guns at Ibe in warning …

As Eiji leads Ash into the hotel he prays Yau Si is at the Casino. The older boy breathes a sigh of relief at the sight of the younger boy leaning against the table. The room is completely empty. He doesn’t look surprised at the sight of them but rather pleased. 

“ You knew I’d come to find you immediately” Ash remarks.

“ It was a gamble,” Yau Si said casually, then his eyes land on Eiji’s bruised arm and there’s a flicker of anger in his eyes. “ You didn’t have to be such a neanderthal” he keeps his tone light. 

“ I don’t like being manipulated,” Ash informs him. 

“ Yau Si he’s got, Ibe!” Eiji burst out 

“ You won’t get anything from either of them, they don’t know what’s going on” Yau Si remarks. 

“ Yet you put them in harm's way” Ash accuses. 

“ I didn’t think you’d be such a brute” Yau Si retorts. “ I’d like my messenger back,” he adds. 

The Blond releases Eiji rather roughly and the boy flashes Ash the middle finger before going to stand by Yau Si. 

Ash gapes at him and Yau Si laughs he looks at Ash seriously “ I’ll give you the information you're looking for, in exchange you release the other Japanese”

Ash shoves Yau Si against the wall, roughly grabbing him by the throat. Eiji picks up a glass and rushes the other boy only to have his wrist caught in midair and his body thrown to the ground. 

“ I knew there was something off about you the moment I saw you making nice with the old man. Give me one reason why I shouldn’t turn you over to Golzine right now” the blond hisses. 

“ Banana Fish” Yau Si rasps. 

The blond drops him and Eiji rushes over with concern there are bruises around the younger boy's throat. “ Does it hurt when you swallow?” he asked softly  
“ Not too bad,” Yau Si says looking puzzled. 

“You're an absolute asshole!” Eiji informs Ash 

“ You wouldn’t say that if you knew who he was” the blond argues. “ He’s one of the Lee’s!” 

“ You figured it out then you're as smart as they say” Yau Si sounds impressed. He turns to Eiji “ I apologize when we first met, I deceived you a bit” he paused. 

“ I don’t care, he can't go around treating people that way” Eiji insists. 

Yau Si looks at him “ Did my miscalculation really buy me your absolute loyalty?” He seems amused by this. “ And you don’t even know my name” 

“ I’m not happy you deceived me but I’m sure you had your reasons,” Eiji said remembering the men in the alley. 

Ash glares “ Who are you to lecture me on how I should treat people? it's obvious from your innocent eyes you have no clue” 

“ Yut Lung Lee, that’s my name” Yau no Yut Lung said. 

“ Daddy's little bastard” Ash smirked. 

“ Indeed I’ll be gone tomorrow. My brothers don’t need me, so I’ll be tucked away again” Yut Lung states. 

“ Then you need to tell me everything you know” Ash insists. 

“ I will in exchange for the release of the Japanese man and more of the substance I obtained enough for six men” Yut Lung bargains. 

“ Why would You think I’d agree to that?” Ash scowls 

“ I have no intention of using it on you. Ash Lynx, “ We have far too many enemies to waste time at each other's throats” the younger boy declares. 

“ You want to work together,” Ash states. “ And the Japanese boy?” he asked 

Yut Lung turns to Eiji and talks to him in his own language “ You can go home and forget about this. I wouldn’t blame you.” 

“ Your in trouble, I want to help” the older boy argues. 

“ There’s a high possibility you’ll get hurt. I’m not delusional enough to think I can protect you” Yut Lung informs him. 

“ I want to protect you” Eiji argues. 

“ What! Why would you…..?” Yut Lung looks completely thrown 

“ You don’t understand how empty your life must be,” Eiji said. 

“ Don’t you dare pity me!” Yut Lung snarls 

“ You misunderstand, I find nothing about you pitiful,” the older boy said. “ I just wish you weren’t so sad” 

“ I don’t understand you” Yut Lung shakes his head then sticks out his hand and bops Eiji’s nose with one finger. “ Since you’ve declared yourself to me I’ll use you” he decides with playful slyness. 

Eiji reaches out and flicks him wearing a devious grin. “ No more letting crazy men chase you down dark alleys” he teases. 

“ Don’t worry there won’t be any insane Japanese boys where I’m going” Yut Lung sasses.

Eiji chuckles. 

“ Now Banana Fish” Ash reminds him. 

Right before the entire casino room is swarmed by rough-looking men pointing guns at all of them. 

“ You idiots I was just about to get the formula back!” the blond exclaims

“It's not just about the formula Dino wants him made an example of,” says a man. 

“ Ash if you turn us over you’ll never find your answers,” Yut Lung says. 

The blond points a gun at him “ If I turn you over to the old man you can't go back into hiding” 

Eiji starts forward only to be grabbed by Dino’s goons roughly. 

“ He’s just a civilian he doesn’t know anything,” Ash lied. 

“ Papa’s orders he was seen around that one twice,” said one of the goons. He picks up Yut Lung and throws him over his shoulder and Dino’s men haul a struggling Eiji. The party proceeds to the parking lot where Ash breaks into and hot wires a van. Shoving Yut Lung and a now bound Eiji into the back seat. One of Dino’s guys squeezes, Eiji’s bicep “ Hey stop it!” the boy protests. 

“ I like them strong and given the way you look at that pretty bitch, you're obviously gagging for a real man” Dino’s goon leered unpleasantly.  
Eiji goes completely frozen with horrified shock. The hand moves in the direction of the thigh area.  
then Yut Lung takes his hand and slaps the goon as hard as he can across the face. 

“ Touch him again and I’ll rip your eyes from your skull!” Yut Lung rages

“ Lookee here boys we got a feisty little slut!” 

“ Hands off you perverts!” Ash snaps at Dino’s men. 

“ I don’t take orders from whores” One of the men brushed a strand of Yut Lung hair from his face and licked his lips. “ No more high-class senators and silk sheets. You better learn to like it rough and dirty Snow White” 

Ash whirls on him and fires a shot through his shoulder he screams “ I said keep your hands to your fucking self!”... 

Yut Lung lays completely still curled up in the cell they inhabit. Suddenly the boy starts whimpering in his sleep and moving. Eiji reaches over and strokes his hair the way he used to do for his younger sister. The younger boy looks at him through heavy lids “ Eiiiiiji” he mumbles. 

“ Yes I’m here” Eiji soothes. 

“ I’m sorry,” the younger boy said guiltily then he reaches into his earring and pulls out a needle. “ Here” he offers it to Eiji. “ When the pain becomes too much to bear” 

“ Its poison” Eiji realizes, “ You think I’d want to kill myself” there's horror in his voice. 

“ You can't imagine it but once they're done with you, this needle will look like bliss” Yut Lung offers. 

“ And you?” Eiji asked him 

“ I have something to finish so I’ll have to endure like always” 

“ No! I won’t let you go through this alone” Eiji argues. “ No matter what happens I’ll stay with you” 

“ Because you're still convinced I saved you?” Yut Lung sneered. 

“ No, because no one deserves to suffer alone” Eiji responded fiercely. 

“ Keep it just in case” The younger boy closes his bigger fingers around the acupuncture needle. Eiji nods and slides it into his pocket. 

The guards show up and drag the two of them away…

Papa Dino is a bald old man slightly paunchy around the middle with the meanest eyes Eiji has ever seen on a person. 

“ Tell me my beautiful little thief where’s my formula?” the Mafia Don asked Yut Lung, grabbing his chin. 

“ If anything happens to me an ally of mine has been told to go public with your interesting little formula. I’m sure your associates at the institute would love to know what you're planning behind their backs” Yut Lung says. 

Ash gets a look on his face but says nothing. 

“ Except the fact you're a pretty liar, Yau Si” Dino taunted. “No matter we’ll pry the truth out of you” he turns to another blond boy with spiky hair. “ Arthur time for you to earn your keep” he declares. 

Ash looks shocked. “ You usually let me take care of prisoner interrogation. What are you hiding, old man?” he demands heatedly 

“ In time Ash” Dino patted him condescendingly. 

Arthur smirks at Ash and flicks his knife out coming toward Yut Lung. 

“ Wait! I can give you your formula, just don’t hurt Yau Si!” Eiji burst out 

Dino motions for Arthur to stop. 

“ Eiji no! You empty-headed Japanese what are you doing?” Yut Lung yells

“ I’m sorry, I can't keep quiet anymore” Eiji repeated a plan forming in his head. “ I’ll tell you the location” 

“ Oh?” Dino came forward 

“ You have to promise not to hurt Yau Si,” Eiji said fiercely. 

“ Of course I won’t harm a hair on his pretty head now tell me where’s the formula” Dino’s voice is deceptively friendly. 

“ I’m embarrassed to say it out loud,” Eiji says timidly. 

“ Then whisper it in my ear” the Mafia Don coaxes him to come forward and Eiji whispers in his ear“ Up your ass!” placing Yut Lung’s deadly needle at the base of Dino’s neck.

Everyone is the room pulls out a gun. 

“ No one move or I’ll jamb this toxin in his neck!” Eiji declared 

“ Do as he says!” Dino commanded. 

Every man in the room drops their weapons except Ash. 

“ The drug you’ve been investigating has something to do with your brother's death. So Ash Lynx are you going to side with us or Griffin’s murders?” Yut Lung asked sweetly.  
The blond hands the younger boy his gun. 

Yut Lung takes it and turns to Dino “ I suggest you listen to Eiji and start walking” Eiji leads Dino out at acupuncture point while Yut Lung and Ash who snatched another weapon on his way outshoot any guards or employee’s stupid enough to even reach for their own guns. 

The three of them enter Dino’s garage. “ The car you choose isn’t big enough for four though” Eiji frowns.  
Then Ash turns and shoots Dino in the head. “ Who said anything about four?” he quipped. 

“ You just shot an unarmed person!” Eiji exclaimed 

“ What does it matter if he’s armed or not?” Yut Lung sounds really confused 

“It's just wrong!” Eiji argued. 

“ He was going to torture and rape us,” Yut Lung said casually “ That’s even more wrong wouldn’t you agree?” 

“ I suppose,” the older boy said uncertainly. 

The younger boy brushes fingers through Eiji’s hair “ You’ve had a hard day, let's get you home” 

Ash slides into the front of the car and Yut Lung takes Eiji to the back seat of the car. Then he leans over and kisses him. 

“ What was that for?” Eiji flushes 

“ Forget about it” Yut Lung snaps self consciously 

“ No, I'm sorry, I really liked it,” Eiji confessed. 

“ You better, I don’t go around kissing anyone you know” Yut Lung informed him. 

“ Oh so does this mean you have a taste for annoying Japanese Boys?” Eiji teased him

“ Only the recklessly empty-headed ones” Yut Lung retorted. 

“ Want to do it again?” Eiji asked 

“ I do” Yut Lung admits, so they exchange a few more pecks. 

“I get my kiss next time we stop right?” Ash winks at Eiji.

“ Get your own Japanese boy!” Yut Lung says with possessiveness 

“ Ah, I think I picked a jealous one” Eiji laughed. 

“ I mean it Lynx you try to steal him away with those stunning green eyes and that dazzling smile and I’ll throw you out of this car” Yut Lung scowled. 

“ Is that any way to talk to your temporary bodyguard?” Ash asked 

“ Do we have to keep him?” Eiji complained, still not over being sold out to Dino or being thrown around. 

“ It would make sense to hire him,” Yut Lung points out. " Especially if we want to find out more about Banana Fish" 

: It's not a person" Ash sounded surprised. 

"It's a plant-based drug, I don't know how it works, its hallucination based and Dino's backers were willing to pay millions for it to be mass-produced" Yut Lung revealed. 

" Those bastards killed Griffin and every one of them is going to pay!" Ash spat 

" I have a few of my own grudges to settle" Yut Lung smiled viciously. 

“ I now have a cute boyfriend and an annoying meat shield,” Eiji said brightly. 

Ash protests loudly from the front seat. 

“ First we’ll pick up your friend” Yut Lung nods. 

“ Maybe we shouldn’t mention the fact you're in the Mafia” Eiji suggests after thinking about it. 

“ Agreed,” Ash and Yut Lung said in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was honestly just an excuse to have Eiji and Yut Lung interact there's not much plot honestly. Not my best but it was fun to write and an attempt to actually have Yueiji confirmed instead of subtext. Maybe I had Yut Lung get attached to Eiji a little too fast but based on cannon Blanca interactions Yut Lung crumples in the face of human kindness.


	9. Black and White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Banana Fish Swan Lake retelling no one asked for but I'm giving you anyway.

“ What are you doing?” Eiji backs up as Yut Lung advances on him with a knife“ I need your blood for my illusion spell” 

“ You want to trick Ash into declaring his love for you instead of me!” The Swan Prince glares at him definitely. 

“ Dear Eiji how hurt you get depends on how hard you fight” Yut Lung holds up the knife “ I don’t care where I cut” 

Eiji’s eyes go wide he freezes up and Yut Lung takes advantage of his terror to slice his arm. The younger boy then runs a finger along one of his biceps and smears the blood on his own face like its facial cream. 

“ Why are you so cruel?” Eiji asked sadly

“ No Swan Prince I’m determined” other boys' eyes flash... 

“ No, no no!” Eiji is sobbing as he cradles the dead body of Ash. 

No no this wasn’t supposed to happen Yut Lung thinks staring in stunned silence at the crimson-stained blond.  
Behind him looms Wang Lung with a sharp smile of triumph his knife still stained “ Silly boy your Prince is dead and when the Moon rises you’ll be a Swan forever” 

Yes big brother please state the obvious Yut Lung thinks sardonically. 

Still shaking the swan prince gets up his face going completely blank he starts to walk in the direction of the lake. 

What is he doing? Yut Lung wonders Eiji wads further and further into the lake the water is now up to his neck. Then it hits him 

“ Wait stop!” Yut Lung cuts through the water arriving just as the stupid Japanese has dunked his own head. 

He wrenches it up “ Are you really going to end yourself?” he shouts in the Swan Princes face 

“What's the point Ash is gone and I’ll never be human again,” Eiji says blankly. 

Ash will come for me he’ll break the spell and you and your brother will be finished!  
One day I’m going to see the hope in those irritating eyes of yours fade! 

Now Yut Lung is seeing it but it doesn’t fill him with joy. It's because Ash is dead I’d be triumphant if I got what I was promised. He tells himself fiercely. 

“ Wait” Yut Lung pulls a small stopwatch from around his neck and drapes it over over Eiji’s. “ Its a redo, what you didn’t think I actually trusted Wang to succeed?” 

“ You have powers?” Eiji asked dully

“ I can make magical items. Why else do you think he kept me around?” Yut Lung scoffs. 

“ I can save Ash” The Swan Prince's eyes regain their hope. 

“ Turn the stopwatch say time unbind, three times,” says the Black Swan. “ And it won’t stop until you’ve found ultimate happiness” Or rather me Yut Lung thinks, as I made it he thinks slyly.  
Eiji utters the words as the world vanishes in a blur of colors…

Yut Lung dances with Ash even though he knows that soft expression is for the Eiji glamour he wears. It still makes his heart leap in his chest. He can't help but think he wants this moment to last forever. 

“ Eiji, will you marry me?” Ash asks 

The illusion comes crashing down. Yut Lung has to bite his tongue to keep from screaming! He knows the other boy will never truly love him. The thought causes the jealousy inside to claw at his chest... 

Eiji fishes Ash’s bloated body out of the lake tears falling down his face. 

“ You and your stupid storms!” Yut Lung raged 

“ We were both going to lose you stupid whore!” Wang yells, striking him. He smiles evilly at the Swan Prince “ Congratulations on getting your curse broken. I was going to add you to my collection. Now I’ll claim you as my own and take your Kingdom” 

A terrified Eiji quickly turns the stopwatch around his neck.  
What is that going to do? Yut Lung thinks with guilty dismay. 

“ Time unbind, time unbind, time unbind!” Eiji sobs the world vanishes in a blur of colors…

“ Will you marry me?” Ash asked as the dance ends 

“ I couldn’t help but overhear, do you love my brother?” Hau Wang asks 

“ Yes,” Ash insists. 

Yut Lung smiles in triumph as he hears the cry of a broken-hearted Swan Prince right outside…

The youngest Lee gapes in horror to see Ash hanging from the tree.  
Wang Lung laughs “ Looks like he chose death over you little brother” in his lap a small weeping White swan twists the watch three times. The world vanishes in a blur of color…

“ I’ll keep my word I’ll marry your brother,” Ash says his tone is cold.  
Yut Lung feels a deep sense of relief overcome him. As if he’s been waiting four lifetimes for this answer. Everything will be ok now...

Yut Lung rises from the bed trying not to weep Ash dresses silently. There had been no passion just an angry, heartbroken blond slating his physical desires. 

“ So that’s how it's going to be then,” he says quietly. 

“ I’ll never love you, I don’t see you as an ally, a partner, or even a friend” Ash declares. 

He grabs the other boys' arm hard enough to bruise “ Come on Yut Lung! Let's not keep everyone waiting” he says venomously…

Yut Lung walks in to see Ash on top of a chambermaid in their bed. 

“ Are you kidding me!” he bursts out 

“ Get used to it” Ash casually re doses his shirt “ I’ll take as many lovers as I want” he pauses. 

“ Then you can't complain if I do the same!” Yut Lung spat humiliated and angry. 

“ Take anyone else and I’ll have your head cut off,” Ash tells him sweetly. 

“ You’ve dedicated yourself to destroying me” the other boy realizes...

“ Big brother Wang please!” Yut Lung begs by the lake at his brother's feet. 

“ You got what I promised you” He laughs. 

“ I don’t want him anymore! Turn me into a swan!” the boy pleads in desperation 

“ What adds a grotesque Black Swan to my beautiful collection. Your far more useful to me now” Wang Lung gloats. 

“ Please I’ll do anything knit you magic shoes to allow you to walk through fire, I’ll weave you a cloak of dreams” 

Wang Lung lifted up his chin “ What I want is for you to go back to the palace. Maybe in a few years, I’ll release you but until then your Ash’s to use as he pleases” Then he turns into an owl and flies off.

Yut Lung collapses on the hillside sobbing he looks up to see one of the White swans has wandered over to him. 

“ Eiji if you’ve come to peck me to death you have every right,” he said. 

Instead, the Swan brushes his white feathers against Yut Lung's cheek and lays its head on his chest. He cries even harder. The Swan reaches for the stopwatch it always had around its neck. Yut Lung thinks it looks vaguely familiar but he can't quite place it. Then the world fades in a blur of colors… 

Yut Lung crumbles up some bread “ Eiji!” he calls several other swans to push to the front. “ Nice try, none of you are the Japanese get back!”... 

“ How do you always know it's me?” the Swan prince asked him back at Wang’s castle. 

“ You limp when you walk a bit even as a Swan” Yut Lung said with a shrug. 

“ Ash never fucking notices,” Eiji said bitterly. 

“ Your prince isn’t particularly observant,” the other boy remarked. 

Eiji cups his cheek “ What are you doing?” Yut Lung asked 

“ What do you want Yut Lung?” his touch is as soft as goose feathers. 

“ To be more powerful than Wang, crush him and bend the world to my whim” Yut Lung declared pulling away in denial of his weakness. 

“ Will that make you happy?” Eiji asked him 

“ I’ll be powerful and not a pathetic little Swan like you who’ll only get Ash killed!” 

Wang lands and transforms “ Tired of being a Swan Yet Eiji?” 

“ Go fuck yourself!” Eiji declared 

Wang strikes the Swan Prince with a nasty spell, Yut Lung winces in empathy. 

Eiji’s crown glows and the spell bounces off harmlessly. 

“ Where did you get that?” the sorcerer grabs Yut Lung roughly

“It's a gift from Prince Ash,” Eiji said cooly 

Wang snarls “ Your beloved prince will die only, I can liberate you!” 

“ You don’t know Ash, he'll fight for me!” the Swan Prince said passionately 

“ Dance for me, my Swan Prince” Wang orders. 

“ I won’t perform a single step for you,” Eiji said fiercely. 

Wang zaps Yut Lung he falls to his knees screaming in agony every sinew and molecule burns. He feels like he’s being ripped apart.  
“ Stop it stop it!” Eiji begs. 

Wang lifts the spell Yut Lung can barely breathe through his shuddering sobs. 

“ Yut Lung are you……” 

“ Get Away from me you stupid Japanese!” Yut Lung shoved him away. 

The Sorcerer eyes them both with contempt “ Little brother you’ll dance for me” 

Yut Lung feels envious despair twist his stomach. No, Eiji isn’t the one who is weak

“ Of course big brother” he pulls his aching body off the ground and puts his heels together. 

When his hands' gesture he imagines turning Wang’s own spells against him. When he twirls it’s on his brother's corpse. Yut Lung lets his passion overwhelm him as he dances to the drums of hate. 

“ Isn’t he magnificent even your haughty eyes can't help but be drawn to him.  
He takes after his mother, she was a gifted dancer until Father turned her into a dove. I’m the one who shot her down” Wang brags to Eiji who seems mystified by Yut Lung’s movements.  
…  
The bodies of Wang Lung and Ash sink to the bottom.

“ I thought he’d win,” Swan Eiji said mournfully. 

“ What did the idiot think would happen if he dragged my brother into a lake!” Yut Lung exclaimed. “ Time unbind, time unbind time unbind,” the Swan Prince said in a dull tone. The world vanishes in a blur…

“ I refuse to marry Yut Lung I love Eiji!” Ash swore 

“ You can't even recognize the fact we move differently, so much for true love” Yut Lung scoffs 

“ Yut Lung stop being an ass” Eiji chided. 

“ I’m being honest,” Yut Lung retorted. 

“ Silence sorcerer!” Ash roared 

“ Enough! Yut Lung take Eiji away” Wang Lung orders. 

“ Could you please not kill him?” The Swan Prince asked 

“ You should have thought of that before you refused my proposal!” Wang said. 

“ You're nearly forty!” Eiji exclaimed making a face.

Ash is struck by a bolt of lighting. Yut Lung shoves his hand over Eiji’s eyes, choking back his own vomit at the stench of fried flesh which invades his nose.  
“ Now as for you!” Wang Lung gloats.

Yut Lung snatched Ash’s crossbow from the ground and took aim. Hua falls to the ground 

“ Dam it Yut Lung I’m stuck as a Swan forever again!” Eiji exclaims 

“ Sorry I panicked!” Yut Lung exclaimed. 

“You're lucky you gave me this!” Eiji puts his now feathery hand to the watch and turns it. “ Time Unbind Time unbind, time unbind!”...

“ I’m supposed to be scheming about how to steal your Prince” Yut Lung frowns. 

“ Come on one more star set, that one looks like a bunny” Eiji coaxed. 

“ Ok um, that one looks like a bit of a horse or is that a Donkey?” Yut Lung squinted 

“ See, isn't this fun?” Eiji asks him 

“ I'd rather be ruining your life,” Yut Lung remarks. 

“ Why are you like this?” the Swan Prince sighed

“ Why don’t you give into Wang Lung?” the other boy retorts. 

“ Maybe it would be easier but I just can't betray my heart like that,” Eiji admits.  
“ Ridiculous” Yut Lung scoffs…

Yut Lung is awoken by the sound of sobbing. He tries to turn over and ignore it but the sound nags at him. He slips on a black robe and enters Eiji’s chambers. The Swan Prince is weeping into the fireplace. 

“ Yut I’m sorry I woke you” Eiji wipes his eyes. 

“ You better be!” Yut Lung is cut by the feeling of Eiji falling into his arms there’s a Dovelike delicateness to him “ Dance for me Black Swan please” he coaxes.

“ If I do, will you stop crying and go to sleep?” Yut Lung snaps  
Eiji nods. 

Yut Lung glides across the floor twirling through the air like he’s weightless. The other boy watches captivated. The Black Swan coyly uses a finger to beckon him forward and the White Swan flushes. Maybe it's the full Moon but Yut Lung feels a playful coquettishness overtake him. He teases and taunts and leaps about dancing close to Eiji then darting away swiftly, eyes daring him to chase. The White Swan never pursues but his eyes never leave Yut Lung and he basks in the attention. There’s a power in being able to keep the attention of the great Swan Prince for even a moment. Then Eiji rubs his eyes and the dance halts...

Yut Lung and Ash are about to join the dancers when he catches sight of something white out of the corner of his eye. 

“ Ash I’m quite thirsty would you mind?” Yut Lung asked sweetly 

The blond hurries off to fetch him a drink and Yut Lung stalks his way around the ballroom until he finds Eiji in his bright white doublet. The swan prince is wearing a mask. 

“ Did you think I wouldn’t recognize you?” Yut Lung gloats pouncing. 

“ I counted on it” before Yut Lung can blink. Eiji grabs and pulls him into a kiss. His mouth is soft and Yut Lung finds himself yielding to those firm lips his slender arms wrapping around the other boys back and pulling him closer. 

“ Eiji!” Ash cries with a heartbroken look he runs past the two of them. 

Yut Lung laughs “ So you made yourself look like a faithless harlot to stop him from swearing love to me”  
The guilt on Eiji’s face is clear asday. 

“ So much for not betraying your heart”, the other boy gloated, his mouth still swollen. He’s strangely not upset at having lost the prince. Behind them, the dancers obviously twirl in tandem to the music a whirl of skirts and leaping legs. 

Yut Lung extends a mocking hand to Eiji “ One last dance before the final battle” he taunts. 

The Swan Prince takes his hand startling him “ I will defeat you” he promises before leading  
Yut Lung to the dance floor. There’s a challenge in every movement Eiji makes it looks like he’s flying. There’s power in his steps Yut Lung meets him with deadly grace. The two of them circle, almost connect and then break apart. Before they start to move around each other again, almost touching but never quite. Two beautiful birds of prey locked in a dance that’s part resentment, part desire. 

Then Eiji takes his hand again and Yut Lung is the one letting himself be pulled, lifted, and turned in those strong arms. As his body's rhythm changes from against to with. The two of them move in a sudden tandem to the music and only when it stops does Yut Lung realize Eiji’s hand is around his waist and he’s leaning into him. Both jerk away quickly and Yut Lung runs out of the ballroom.  
…  
“ Ash please listen to me!” Eiji pleads 

“ No Eiji you betrayed me!” Ash knocks off Eiji’s crown. 

“ Ash what have you done!” the Swan Prince cried as Wang Lung waves his hand causing the lake to flood everything in sight. Yut Lung scrambles up a tree and snags Eiji’s hand as the water sweeps him past. 

“ Eiji I’m not strong enough to pull you up!” the young boy says feeling panicked. 

The Swan Princes fiddles with the stopwatch around his neck. 

“ This isn’t the place to check the time!” Yut Lung screamed at him 

“ Time unbind, time unbind time unbind!” Eiji coughs. The world fades away in a blur...

“ You want me to dance with you?” Yut Lung scoffs “ Your bird brain does realize I intend to take your prince” 

“ Why Ash’s heart only has room for one” Eiji said sadly. 

Yut Lung is struck with the feeling that the Swan Prince is right and it infuriates him. “ Shut up, you're going to be a bird forever!” 

“ If your going to win ” Eiji informs him. “ What do you have to lose by dancing with me?” 

“ Fine!” it's annoying how nice the stupid Japanese boy’s arms feel around him as they glide across the hillside. 

“ Is this ok?” Eiji asked 

“ Your slow, as well as stupid” Yut Lung, sneers. 

“ Oh really?” Eiji’s eyes gleam with mischief as he twirls the other boy around lifting him off the ground. 

“ Stop it!” Yut Lung says but he’s shrieking with laughter. 

“ Oh, I’m sorry the slow stupid Japanese can't hear you!” Eiji smirks steering close to the lake. 

“ If you drop me!” Yut Lung threatens. 

The Swan Prince lets him go but catches him just before he lands in the lake in a saucy little dip. 

“ I’m going to murder you slowly!” Yut Lung rages. 

“ I can still drop you in the Lake” Eiji reminds him. 

“ And I can still persuade Wang to turn you into a loaf of bread” the other boy retorts. “ You awfully obsessed with the idea of me in the lake” 

“ Your kind of an ass and you’d look really good soaking wet” Eiji grins. 

“ You little pervert!” Yut Lung rages swinging at him. “ Shouldn’t you be reserving those comments for Ash” 

“ I'm surrounded by lady Swans and your Brother. That makes you the most visually appealing thing for miles around” Eiji points out. 

“ I don’t appreciate it” Yut Lung sniffs.

“ Aren’t you supposed to be the wickedly sensual one?” the other boy asked 

“ No just wicked” Yut Lung said with a smirk as he pushed Eiji to the ground. Then turned and started to walk away elegantly. 

“ Yut Lung ” Eiji pipes up from the ground. “ Please don’t do it” The other boy continues to pretend like he didn’t hear him...

“ Would you like to dance?” Ash offers his hand to Yut Lung. The Black Swan hesitates a sudden feeling of dread fills his stomach like he’s dooming himself. Please don’t it!  
That’s ridiculous Ash will see sense after the wedding. He’s a better ally than that stupid Japanese he’ll lay the blond’s enemies at his feet. But is that fair to Eiji stuck as a Swan forever with only his brother for company. His brother Wang would never let him live if he went against him. 

“ Of course ” Yut Lung responds…

“ No, I will not lose!” Wang Lung shouts

Ash raises his crossbow misses and his bolt flies directly at the breast of Eiji.  
Yut Lung flings himself in front of him. 

“ Yut Lung!” Eiji cries 

“ Wring that blond prince's stupid neck!” Yut Lung spat before his vision started to go dark.  
“ Time unbind, time unbind, time unbind!” yells a voice the world disappears in a blur of colors…

Yut Lung wakes up in his bed yanking a knife from under his pillow. 

“It's only me,” Eiji said softly. 

“ What are you doing sneaking up on me in the middle of the night?” Eiji throws himself into Yut Lung's arms. 

“ What are you doing?” 

“ I’m so happy you're ok!” Eiji exclaimed 

“ Your bird brain must be taking over again” Yut Lung scoffed. 

Eiji continues to cling to him tightly like a child holding his mother. The Black Swan is about to yell at him then he looks into Eiji’s eyes and is stunned by the world-weary desperation he’s see’s. This whole ordeal is slowly breaking him while Yut Lung should feel smug the picture of Eiji walking into the lake with dead eyes flashed into his mind. Where did that come from? The Swan Prince's eyes are near dead he notices and Yut Lung suddenly comes to an awful realization…

Ash leads Yut Lung to the dance floor and takes him into his arms then the Black Swan strikes “ I’m not Eiji, don’t react just keep dancing. My big brother Wang Lung is watching” Then Yut Lung leans over and whispers “ I know how to break his Swan curse ”...

Ash and Wang Lung get into a fierce battle.

Eiji stands next to him nervously; he looks like he’s going to break into a thousand pieces. 

“ their flapping too fast I can't cut them!” Ash shouts blocking a blow to his head from a fiery fist with his shield. 

The Swan Prince gets a gleam in his eye and races forward tackling Wang Lung and pinning his Wing as Ash brings his sword down cleaving through it. The sorcerer screams in painful fury. A gleaming light emerges from Eiji and other bright lights echo from inside the castle. Then a bunch of women come dancing out laughing Akira, Nadia and even Jessica embrace Eiji.  
“ The curse it's broken!” Eiji cries out joyfully embracing them back. Then the stopwatch around his neck shatters and suddenly Yut Lung is hit with a slew of memories. The bits and fragments he remembered as dreams or vague imaginings connect and form the whole brutal picture. 

" As for you!" Jessica, Akira, and Nadia exchange nods and proceed to start attacking the now Magic free Wang Lung. Akira has a killer right hook Nidia can kick like a mule and Jessica appears to be throttling his older brother. 

“ I remember that’s my stopwatch” Yut Lung muttered tearing his eyes away with difficulty from the beautiful sight. 

“ Oh God I remember too, I was so horrible to the both of you!” Ash starts to weep 

“ I forgive you,” Eiji said drying his tears. 

“ I don’t,” Yut Lung said coldly. 

“ You’ve done your fair share of shit too” Eiji reminded him. “ You knew how to break my curse this whole time you asshole” 

“ I did keep forgetting everything, I’ll tolerate him but Ash does not have my forgiveness,” Yut Lung said cooly. 

“ I’ll accept that” Ash agrees guiltily. “ If you’ll accept being invited to the Wedding” 

Yut Lung’s jealousy came back in full force directed at a different target. 

“ There’s not going to be a Wedding,” Eiji said awkwardly. 

“ We can't just elope you know,” Ash said. 

“ If try to drown yourself in the lake again, I’ll make you regret it!” Yut Lung threatened. 

“ No, it's just I don’t love Ash anymore,” Eiji said quietly. 

“ You said you forgave me….” Ash seemed confused

“ You vowed yourself to another fourteen times! You had to be told it wasn’t me” Eiji stressed. 

“ I kept forgetting!” Ash argued 

“ You don’t actually know me or you would have known” The Swan Prince continued. 

“ I’d like to get to know you” the blond pressed. 

“ You weren’t the only one who was unfaithful in their heart. There’s someone I’ve liked for a long time. I always thought they hated me.” Eiji confessed. 

“It's the Black Swan,” Ash said somberly. 

“ What?” Yut Lung asked startled 

“ Since the first night of my captivity when you danced for Wang Lung,” Eiji admits. 

“ I’ve been nothing but cruel to you” Yut Lung protests. 

“ You gave me the stopwatch you wouldn’t let me hurt myself,” Eiji said “ When I was weak, you were strong and crafty” 

“ You were the defiant one!” Yut Lung protested

“ Because you and Ash needed me to be” Eiji reveals. 

“ I was tricking you so I could take Ash and get a nice ending” Yut Lung argued. 

“ You gave me your watch knowing you’d forget and I’d be the one in control” Eiji highlights. “ When I kissed you, you kissed back” 

Yut Lung is struck with the realization “ Eiji, I think I like you” 

“ That’s a burden I'll just have to bere” The Swan Prince teases him cupping his face and the two of them lean in.

There’s a movement out of the corner of his eye and a sickening thud as Wang Lung’s head goes flying off and lands at the couple's feet. 

“ Really Ash!” Eiji complains 

“ Hey that bastard electrocuted me!” the blond reminded them 

" You idiot let them have their privacy!" Jessica yelled Nadia and Akira grab Ash by the arms and proceed to drag him away. 

" We'll leave you two alone" Akira winks. 

As Yut Lung uses his foot to punt Wang Lung’s head into the lake. “ Now where were we?” 

Eiji dips him and plants a kiss right on his lips. He wraps his hands around the other boy's neck and returns the favor.  
Then the first light of dawn hits the sky. 

“ Dance with me” Eiji cries joyfully extending his very human hand to the other boy. 

“ For the rest of my days” Yut Lung promises. 

The two of them dance just as the Sun climbs its way into the Sky. 

And they all lived happily ever after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never seen the Swan Lake ballet in full but I have seen Swan Lake adaptations. I borrowed a bit from several versions both modern and classic. 
> 
> Also, I watched Re zero season two recently and found out there were multiple endings to this Ballet. Hince this weird thing was born. I combined elements from several and added a few of my own twists but several of these bad endings were a thing. Though I cut out like 50% of the Romanticised suicides because we got enough of that in both cannon's. 
> 
> Sorry, Ash is so stupid but he's supposed to be partly Sigfried. I tried to make the Prince Shorter but it didn't work. Shorter hurting Eiji even accidentally and being that cruel to Yut just doesn't feel right to me. 
> 
> the Prince from Swan Lake is an idiot who can't tell the difference between Odette and Odile even though Odette is supposed to be his true love. It makes more sense in older versions where the story ends with Odette telling Prince Siggy to F off because he got close to a non-glamoured Odile and he stupidly kills them both throwing a fit.   
> But in other versions it just makes him seem super braindead. 
> 
> Also, there is more than one version where he accidentally kills his true love. WTH! So yeah Asheiji shipper but not a Sigfried Odette shipper the girl can do better. 
> 
> Also, Yueiji White Swan/Black Swan would not leave my head and it was fun to write. So I hope you guys enjoyed my little Black Comedy Romance.


	10. no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While held prisoner by Yut Lung, Eiji realizes that hate doesn't cancel out physical attraction.

Eiji wiggles furiously after another escape attempt Yut Lung’s men have tied his hands behind his back. The door opens Yut Lung enters with a bowl of something hot.   
“ I can't trust my men not to fall for your tricks” 

“You're not feeding me!” Eiji insisted mortified he's younger than Yut Lung but the boy insisted on treating him like a child. 

“ You think I want to take time out of my busy schedule to feed Japanese boys?” Yut Lung griped. 

“ As if you don’t like tormenting me, asshole!” Eiji shoots back. 

“ I do but I also have other matters to tend to” the other boy informs him. 

“ Fucking scum like Dino” Eiji said boldly.

“ You’re awfully concerned with who I screw dear Eiji” Yut Lung mocks. 

“I’ve never met someone so bold, the boys in Japan have more dignity,” Eiji said

Yut Lung hurled Eiji’s dinner in his direction. “ Go to bed hungry!” then he turns and storms out. The other boy stares after him in awe under that calm and collected surface he’s a raging cyclone. Eiji realizes his heart is racing that same way it had before he launched himself over that wall…

Eiji a day later is grumpily being fed by the other boy. “ Back to taunting me,” he remarks cheeks flushing. 

“ He’ll never be yours, Ash will always keep parts of himself locked away out of your reach,” Yut Lung remarks. 

Eiji wants to bite back something but he suspects Yut Lung is right. 

“ What do you want Japanese boy?” Yut Lung asked him “ Besides saving Ash” 

Eiji was struck with a shocking realization that Yut Lung was the first person who asked him that question. He thought about it school? No, his academics were to make his parents proud. He had loved pole vaulting but it too just turned into something where had to continually beat records. It was constantly about winning proving to himself that he mattered. Eiji had estimated that worth in the eyes of others. Their needs took precedence over his own. In a way, it had been refreshing to meet Yut Lung finally someone who was so vile, so twisted so much of a Yujo. That Eiji could despise him without feeling bad about it. 

“ You can’t think of anything can you?” Yut Lung remarked with the realization in his eyes. “ I almost pity you” 

“ Your the one to be pitied!” Eiji retorts hotly 

“ I’m a full person with goals can you say the same?” Yut Lung asked him sweetly 

“ Your pursue your selfish desires at the expense of everyone around you” Eiji retorts. 

“ You give up everything to others until there’s nothing left for you” Yut Lung responded. “ Your just as caged as I but it's your own doing” he muses. “ That's why you're drawn to Ash because deep down you want to be selfish” Yut Lung stresses. 

Eiji is struck dumb. Yut Lung invades his personal space. Eiji suddenly finds himself feeling flushed by the other boy's proximity. He’s pretty and Eiji was aware of this in an abstract sort of way but now it is far more clear how lethally beautiful he is. Then the other boy wipes a bit of rice from his bottom lip casually. 

“ It was irritating me,” the boy said as Eiji’s cheeks flushed from the attention. Then he turns and walks out of the room...

Eiji Okamura has always had his filthy moments overlooked. It's easy to pretend you were just joking about wanting to see your crush’s pubes. When you have a babyface or to check out a male jogger from behind when you have big wide eyes. At this particular moment, Eiji was particularly glad that no one could read his mind because he was absolutely way too struck by the sight of Yut Lung lee in a red bathrobe. Yes, he’d seen way too much of the younger boy before thanks to Dino but he’d been so drugged up at the time thanks to Yut Lung’s evil acupuncture he’d barely been able to process anything. Who the hell had even made that thing? It didn’t even cover his slender build fully.

“ Are you starting at my chest?” Yut Lung is already in a pissy mood maybe tying up his guards with the cords of his Big screen tv wasn’t the best move. Eiji thinks gulping between two of Yut Lung’s people. 

“ 50% of you is on display” The older boy informed him 

“ Due to the risk of losing my bargaining chip” Yut Lung snapped “ I didn’t have time to make myself presentable” 

Eiji has to bite his lip to keep from saying something dirty and slightly flirtatious. This isn’t Ash; it's an unstable mafia heir who really hates him. Who’s hair happens to look very pretty when it's cascading down his shoulders. 

Yut Lung says something to his men in Cantonese and they leave bolting the doors. 

“ We need to negotiate” Yut Lung sits down and pours himself a glass of wine. Eiji frowns at the lack of manners. The younger extends a glass to Eiji. “ Baiji or are you more of a Lambrusco, I have a vintage Chateau Lafite I could have brought” 

Bafflingly he is trying to be polite Eiji realizes taking the glass. 

“ We need to talk about your behavior” a pause his form arranges itself confidently on the sofa. 

“ My men are running themselves ragged trying to keep you in your room” The hand innocently brushes the hair so that it's swept over one shoulder with one delicate flip.   
“ Do you think that’s particularly fair dear Eiji?” one hand plays idly with those long raven strands twirling around a finger. 

“ N...o” Eiji manages. 

“ I’m willing to cut you a deal” the legs move so that they're on display and fuck that bastard is doing this on purpose! Why is that thought more appealing? This is Yut Lung Lee the shit that killed Shorter, who is currently very naked under that bathrobe. 

“ Your worried about Ash” he pauses and puts his head so that his neck is turned slightly in a display of elegant determination. “ I can find out where he is will that put your mind at ease?”   
“ You care about my mind put some fucking clothes on!” Eiji exclaimed 

Yut Lung smiles sharply and somehow Eiji’s hormones are screaming their approval even more. “ I didn’t realize Eiji Chan was so shy?” a look of false innocence reminding Eiji of his persona back when he was spying on them. The older boy hadn’t been attracted to Yau Si so it had to be more than looks. 

Yut Lung gets up and walks over to Eiji planting himself beside the other boy. His fingers touch him behind the ear “ How cute” his tone is soft. “ Then you agree not to escape again?”  
Eiji nods stupidly his brain is complete mush.

“ I need you to say it out loud, Eiji” Yut Lung’s voice is soft yet commanding. 

“ I agree” What is he agreeing to again? 

“ Good” Yut Lung’s hands fix his shirt collar lightly. Then remove themselves. 

“ So it's settled you won’t escape and I’ll let you know how Ash is” Yut Lung’s whole body language has changed he gets up and walks to the door saying something to his men. Eiji manages to keep enough dignity not to check him out from behind. 

They unlock the doors “ Take the Japanese boy back to his room”...

What is happening to him Ash was one thing but Yut Lung Lee was different right? Suddenly the memory of Ash kissing him and the feeling of the pill against his teeth came to mind. Eiji had felt a little flushed not only from the kiss but the expert way Ash had casually manipulated the situation. 

So I like controlling Jani's with an attitude Eiji groaned. I thought it was Ash but I have a type. What is his angle? Is this just a new way to play with me? The other boy mused The scary thing about Yut Lung was he could read Eiji but the other boy couldn’t decipher his body language. The younger boy was too controlled like Ash hiding his true intentions behind knowing smirks. It was easy to lust after the younger boy. The feelings of guilt that usually accompanied such dirty thoughts weren’t there like with Ash. Who was fragile and broken and looked at Eiji with such reverence. As opposed to a board ritch boy who eyed him with the air of a car toward its squeaky toy. No! Eiji shook his head that’s exactly why he shouldn’t…

After weeks of light touches and backhanded compliments. Yut Lung comes in the middle of the night. “ I have an itch help me scratch it” 

Eiji blinks “ No,” he said it's way harder than it should be but he can't hurt Ash. 

Yut Lung looking deeply shocked runs out as if he never entered. There’s no coaxing, no ultimatums, no rage, just nothing. Eiji feels disappointed part of him had wanted the other boy to push. The next day Yut Lung acts as nothing has changed. The guards aren’t rougher, he’s still given the same food the portions aren’t even smaller. There are no passive-aggressive displays of anger.   
“ You’ve been good this week I’ll take the bonds off” Yut Lung walks over to him with a soft expression on his face. Eiji waits for the lingering touches but the other boy merely unties his bonds quickly and efficiently. 

“ Your not toying with me,” Eiji says. 

“ I made my intentions clear you said no,” Yut Lung said casually. 

“ Why did you in the first place?” the other boy asked 

“ I was curious about whether you’d accept or not,” he said after a long pause “ Besides Ash does it all the time” Yut Lung adds swiftly. 

“ If I had said yes?” Eiji asked him 

“ Why didn’t you?” Yut Lung asked “ I know you wanted me” 

“ I care a lot for Ash it would have hurt him,” Eiji said. 

“ That makes no sense! I’ve seduced married men, guys with boyfriends. All of them had someone but it wasn’t enough for them to say no!” Yut Lung seems confused and angry 

“ You’ve never said no to anyone have you?” Eiji asked with contempt thinking of that naked body in Dino’s bed. 

Yut Lung shoots Eiji a hate-filled glance“ Not all of us had Ash Lynx for protection” he spits.

He slams the door in Eiji's face and the other boy is hit with a brutal realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yujo is the Japanese word for Harlot Eiji comes from a small village in a country where even in 2017 it was legally only considered rape if violence or intimidation was used. which may explain why he treats Ash and Yut Lung so differently. Even Japan's laws would be against Yut Lung's favor. 
> 
> In Japanese drinking culture apparently pouring your own drink is very rude your supposed to pour someone else's drink and wait for yours to be poured when with someone else. Hince why Eiji is appalled in this fic.


	11. Beasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur wins the fight against Ash and Eiji must survive in a den of beasts.

Its amazing Eiji thinks how people when allowed to give in to their darker impulses are just animals. Everything human about them is gone, their just snarling, howling beasts. And he’s been dragged into a den of wolves and jackals with sharp teeth and hungry eyes. 

“ I can help you” the Snake hisses softly. 

The whispers of the long-dead boys echo in his head warning Eiji but as he spends his days lying there stained, broken under the porcupine with spiked blond hair a cruel smile curling his hard mouth as his sharp quills penetrate Eiji.  
The coils of that snake start to look soft and inviting. 

“ Make me safe!” he pleads “ Please, I don’t care about sides anymore!”

The long-haired snake gives him a sweet smile “ Of course Eiij chan” 

Eiji stopped caring the day that blade pierced the heart that beat only for him.  
“ Thank you, samurai boy, my victory is due to you” the porcupine laughed “ Thanks for being so loud” 

The Snake comes at night even when the doors are locked sometimes with soothing or cruel words depending on his mood but always to put Eiji back together. Sometimes using his quills aren't enough and the Porcupine uses his sharp claws 

“ You should learn to shut that smart mouth of yours” 

All the other animals now cower from the Proud Porcupine. Even the aging Bonobo chimp bows his head proclaiming him superior to his Pet Wildcat. 

Every creature but the Snake who spits venom and turns his pretty head in disdain. The Porcupine watches enraged and shocked, his eyes so drawn to the luxurious scales he can't see those coils positioned to wrap themselves around his neck. He watches fascinated by how a beautiful deadly creature can make a bigger predator lower his guard. 

“ Teach me,” Eiji said

“ You can’t back down when things get too hard” The Snake warns him.  
Eiji kisses him  
“ Use more saliva and move with the tongue, not against it”

Eiji feels slightly frightened when the Snake sheds its skin in the glow of the moonlight and slithers into his bed but he finds strange comfort in him. 

“ Good he’ll want you responsive, He wants you to worship him with every breath and shiver” the Snake coaxes. 

Eiji learns the sacred chant“ Freeedrick! Iwantyousobad!” and to ignore the constant prick of the Porcupines quills. 

“ Take the best bits of yourself, break them off, and tuck them away in your mind. Never let them have all of you again” The Snake says fiercely 

“ E..ven ….y..ou?” Eiji gasps 

“ Especially me” the Serpent in his bed snaps, climbing on top as Eiji remains inside him. He looks up to see eyes that aren’t quite there even as they both reach their climax...  
The Snake continues to slither around the Porcupine 

“ I’ve never trusted you! I know you freed Ash that night” 

The Snake looks at him innocently “ We’re all on the same side here” fan fluttering in front of his face eyes coy. 

“ Given the chance, you’d put your fangs in my back” the quilled creature snarled. 

“ I think you’d quite enjoy that” the serpent challenged. 

The Porcupine laughed tearing the fan in half and grabbing the Snake and kissing him, ignoring his protests. 

Eiji watches horrified as he tries to slither away. 

The Porcupine lets him breathe “ Far too cocky like Ash, but weaker and with a slightly nicer body,” 

The Snake wounds the porcupine, he laughs, licking the blood from his own cheek. “I can have you as many times as I want” 

“ You won’t have me not really” The Snake promises. The Porcupine backhands the Snake and storms off to his chambers. Eiji runs to him  
“ No not me, attend to his injury” the Serpent whispers with sly excitement.

Eiji opens the door to the Porcupine’s den. 

“ What do you want Samurai boy?”

Hide your hatred behind those doe eyes and your curses beneath a tongue of honey. Snake’s words come to him. 

“ I noticed you received an injury, let me tend your wound” Eiji speaks softly. 

At first, the prickly creature is suspicious but after a few minutes of tension, he allows the younger boy to clean and dress his wounds. He wants to hit and kick and maim the creature before but for now, his hands caress the skin of the one who took everything. 

Later that night laying beside the Serpent he shares news of his success. 

“ Keep caring for him remain soft and attentive to his needs” the Snake smiles. 

“ I must keep this up longer!” Eiji says in dismay 

“ Of course these things take time” the Snake replies…

“ Arthur san you were amazing today” Eiji proclaims. 

Praise him stroke his ego the Snake's advice runs through him like a chill. 

Touch him lightly, compliment him

Porcupine puffs with pride. “They never stood a chance” 

Then the Snake glides by. “ I should congratulate you on your victory” he comments. The quilled creature smirks “ I knew you’d come around” 

“ I’m sorry if you got the wrong idea I’m here for the sake of civility,” the Serpent said before striding off. 

“ Arthur san? ” He asked with concern when in the prickly creatures den his bare skin covered in fresh bruises. 

“ He’s like Ash always looking down on me! Little whore he wouldn’t be so cocky if Papa wasn’t around!” The blond seethed. 

Eiji is seized with an idea “ So I guess you’ll have to wait then” 

“ Maybe not the old man’s gotten weaker over the years, less smart” The animal muses he goes to the chamber of the Snake. “ I have a proposition for you” …

The old chimps funeral was a grand affair the Snake clings to a satisfied Porcupine who doesn’t seem to notice his suffocating grip. Eiji struggles to hide the bitterness inside him. It's disgusting getting attached to the vile creature but when there are No more bold boys with green eyes, or friends to snap pictures with no more kind reporters and their brave wives wielding shotguns. Just a Snake that whispers apologies as he curls around you at night. 

“ We’re stopping you’ve learned enough,” The Snake stated that night.

Eiji’s bed feels colder without the Serpent in it he can hear the creaking of the bed down the hall. The unrestrained cries of the Porcupine echo through the halls “Pleasesyesmore!”...

“ How?” Eiji gapes at a smug Snake the next day in the gardens behind Golzine’s home. 

“ Sometimes others just need a gentle tug to confront the impulses that shame them” Those elegant handpick several plants to place in his basket. 

It occurs to Eiji then he’s not been taught every trick the other knows. He laughs bitterly “ I thought we were playing this game together, you moved four places ahead” 

The Snake lets out a laugh of genuine amusement “ Yes, I have” he runs his hand through Eiji’s hair. “ Am I destroying something beautiful?” his face clouded over. 

“ You think I’m beautiful?” Eiji asked in astonishment 

. “You are the only real human here, the rest of us pretend” The Serpent's tone is full of bitter envy. 

“ I could help you” he offers. 

“ I need to be a beast, if you stay we’ll either make you like us or tear you apart” the last part whispered the Snake seems shaken at the idea. As if an unpleasant memory has entered his mind in that instance. Eiji kisses it away gently. There’s a chuckle as a wolf called Wookie smirks at them…

" I kissed your Japanese boy, I've been hoping to get him to betray you" The Serpent hisses " He was too stupid to go against you" 

That night the Porcupine laughed as he watched a tiny figure cower from the beasts. As they bruised his skin and tore his long hair their drool landing on his face. " I'll call them off if you beg my forgiveness and submit to me" he sneers. 

The creature is so focused on the spectacle he doesn't notice Eiji has slipped the Snakes herbs into each of their drinks. Within minutes all of them are spitting blood it's ghastly sight and despite what all of them have done. Eiji can do nothing but shake in horror as their mouths froth and their eyes roll back animalistic panic in their eyes. the Porcupine uses the last of his strength to lunge at Eiji with a knife. He grabs a gun from one of the dead boy....no creatures he reminds himself. 

" Put the gun down samurai boy" the biggest beast snarls. 

" You stole everything from me!" Eiji screams firing the gun. 

He steps over his fallen quarry and hurries over to a Snake that's so badly beaten he barely looks alive. 

“ I’ve got you” Eiji promises. He flicks the lighter catching the curtains of the wicked Kingdom on fire. The two of them make it to the entrance and out the doors just as the flames start to spread. In the background, he hears the panicked cries of animals as they rush to save themselves. 

The younger panics “ No, I can't!” he protests as the older boy walks them straight up to the gates. 

“ It's time to take off the Snake skin, Yut Lung” Eiji said not unkindly. “ You won’t need it where we’re going”

“ I’m not ready!” he protests. 

“ You think I am?” Eiji laughed brokenly “ But we have to face it, no more hiding” 

“ Where are we going Eiji?” the other asked and for the first time it hits him, how young and uncertain the Serpent sounds, no not a serpent Eiji corrects himself, just a boy. 

“ To freedom,” the older boy said and despite his aching body and the torn fragments of his heart, he manages a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The draft was more comical so this actually worked out better with the darker tone. This was mostly an excuse to experiment with Arthur as a bigger villain. I'm not sure, I love the result. Just to make it clear Yut Lung was just being beat up toward the end thought id give him a bit of a break. 
> 
> Yeah, Eiji was half disassociating this whole fic but can you blame him? I don't think it was a romance between Eiji and Yut here just a sort of cold comfort. 
> 
> Arthur/ Yut Lung  
> I believe Arthur did lust after Ash so here he was just projecting that desire onto Yut Lung but as a version of Ash he could control. He could never get Ash to submit and now he can't even get this downgraded Ash to respect him. Because in this version Arthur knows he only killed Ash because Eiji distracted him. Arthur never proved himself the better one so there's this nasty little doubt in his head the answer is no.  
> As for Yut topping, Arthur seems like he's more comfortable following orders as seen with Papa Dino. I read Arthur as having a desire to submit being attracted to dominant figures and hating himself/ them for it. 
> 
> Eiji / Arthur upon rewatching I noticed Arthur loves to invade Eiji  
> 's personal space and touch his face a lot. Also, he really seems to almost get off on Eiji's fear and pain. I read Arthur as feeling entitled to everything Ash has. That includes Eiji and his comfort and care.  
> I also think Arthur might be racist but only toward Asians he's always been fairly derogatory toward Shorter and Eiji and he really seemed pissed that Dino was so taken with Yut Lung though that might of been because Arthur suspected he was a spy.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a goofy idea not meant to be taken that seriously with some dark elements because Banana Fish. Its started out as a Blue Beard retelling with Yut and a dead Ash but then i got the image of Yut getting fed up with a ghost Eiji who is just way too stubborn to pass on and it just worked out better. 
> 
> I tried to keep the creeper stuff to a minimum but Hua lung and Fox are just canonly repundant with nothing to fall back outside of their sleeze and making those their lusting after want to puke. 
> 
> I might of leaned way too much into Eiji's dark side but in his defense, it was not a good day for him. Even in the manga Eiji gets fairly sarcastic/ snarky when in a bad mood. 
> 
> I know Yut lung wants to die but given how he was unhappy about Ash threatning to torture / kill him. i get the impression Yut wants to go out gloriously or at least quick and the idea of dying like his mom brutalized and tortured at someone else's non existant mercy still seems to terrify him. So i think Fox would be a no way in hell even if he did offer to pull the trigger afterwards.


End file.
